Resistance
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: Time changes everything.1 year has passed since Hao won the shaman fight and took Yoh as his prize.Hao’s pushed Yoh to the point of breaking and the only thing holding him together are his friends.Can he hold it together, or will he fall apart? HaoxYoh
1. Chapter 1

**Resistance**

Joh: Yeah, this is going to be a really long one-shot, maybe I'll make it a multi-chapter, but I highly doubt that. If enough people want a multi-chapter then I might…but for now it's a one-shot.

Jessie: Yay your first one shot!

Joh: -Tears- I'm growing up!

This is set a year after the fight with Hao. Although in this story Hao won and didn't devour Yoh's soul because he no longer needed to since he was strong enough. You'll find out what else happened as you read on.

Summery: Time changes everything. 1 year has passed since Hao won the shaman fight and took Yoh as his prize. Hao's pushed Yoh to the point of breaking and the only thing holding him together are his friends. Can they save him in time or will he fall apart?

Warnings: Violence, mild language, NCS, a dark story, possibly disturbing? Not sure, I wrote this when I was bored so it might turn out disturbing…

0oo0o0

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hao asked Yoh, watching the burning building from their perch on the hilltop.

The inflamed house below them could be seen easily, its red glow highlighted against the dark buildings surrounding it. A great plume of smoke rose from it, circling in the clouds. Two shamans watched this event from afar.

"No. It's horrible." His brother responded softly, looking away from the growing flames.

Hao frowned and reached out to grab Yoh's face, forcing him to watch the spectacle. "Look at it. It's your doing."

Yoh jerked away from him, glaring at Hao angrily. "No."

_It's a lie_

The older Asakura smiled at him patiently, with the grace of a mother dealing with a stubborn child. "Yes it is. It may have been my hands doing the work, but you were behind all of it," he broke off and the gentle smile grew darker, twisted. "I did it for you, Yoh."

"No!" Yoh repeated, voice rising in volume. He spun around, his back facing Hao. He didn't want to see him; he couldn't stand to see him.

Hao walked forward and placed a hand on Yoh's shoulder in what may have seemed a comforting gesture when in reality his grip was bruising. "It's okay otouto. I'll always be with you" He whispered.

"Leave me alone." Came the defeated response.

_Get out_

"Ah, I could never do that. I won't be like your friends. I won't leave." Hao removed his hand and instead wrapped his arms around his brother.

"They didn't leave me!" Yoh yelled, twisting in the embrace.

Hao pulled Yoh closer and rocked him slowly against him. "Yes, Yoh. They did leave you. They abandoned you. They gave you to me." He cooed this gently in the younger Asakura's ear.

Yoh lowered his eyes, staring at the house below him. Soon the other houses would catch fire as well and more lives would be extinguished. "Stop it," he turned his head slightly so that he could look his brother in the eye. "Stop the fire, please!"

Hao laughed softly and shook his head. "Look otouto, the humans are trying to put out my fire." He laughed again without a smile. "Pathetic. Look at how weak they are. They came too late. Don't know why they bother."

Yoh watched the flashing lights of the truck and the blue outlines of water as the men attempted to put out the growing fire. "How many died?" he asked quietly, bowing his head.

"Everyone in that building. I made sure of it, don't worry."

"Why?" Yoh asked desperately.

Hao looked at him calmly. "For you. To show you my power. To show you what happens when you disobey me."

_You shatter me slowly_

Silently he slumped against the fire shaman, eyes blank.

"It's okay. I'm sure this won't happen _ever_ again." Hao whispered to the broken boy in his arms.

With that he lifted Yoh up easily and cradled him against his chest, looking down at him with a tender look. Then they were both gone in a quick lick of flames, matching those that were slowly spreading in the city below.

Many miles away, in a dark palace, two brothers stepped out of a burst of flames.

"Hao-sama!" a little girl named Opacho cried out. (A/N: I like Opacho as a girl so yeah) she raced across the smooth stone floor to her master, beaming happily. "Is Yoh-sama okay?" she squeaked, looking at Yoh who Hao was holding bridal style. His onyx eyes were dead looking and his face blank.

_Don't come back, I won't be here_

"He has suffered his punishment, that is all." Hao said, offering Opacho a close-eyed smile. "He'll be okay."

The African girl seemed to be satisfied with the answer and skipped away, footsteps echoing in the large stone room.

The room was bare and the floor and walls were all made of a strange dark blackish green stone. The only furniture decorating the room was a grand throne.

Hao strode over to the throne and sat down, shifting Yoh around so that he was sitting on his lap comfortably. "Yoh." Hao whispered, stroking the boy's dark hair.

Yoh made no hint that he had heard his brother or felt him, instead he continued to stare into nothingness with a vacant look.

A small frown made its way onto Hao's face. "Yoh, look at me." He commanded this softly, but an edge of annoyance crept into his voice.

This time Yoh responded in fear of making his twin brother angry. He slowly looked up at him.

"Say something."

_Your touch scars me_

"Don't hurt anyone anymore." Yoh whispered looking back at the floor, closing his eyes.

Hao smirked and kissed Yoh's cheek. "You said that to me once before…remember?" he chuckled.

Yoh remained silent.

"When I carried you off after I won, that's what you said."

"You didn't keep your promise." Yoh said, anger flashing quickly across his face. Then it was gone, replaced by sadness.

"You didn't keep your part of the deal so I didn't keep mine. Besides I let the humans live, didn't I?" Hao snaked an arm around Yoh and began to fiddle with his necklace. "You were supposed to obey me, yet you still rebel."

"You've killed so many…" Yoh trailed off, reaching up to push Hao's hand away, but thinking better of it he let his hand drop back to his side.

_Leave me alone_

"You're lucky I haven't killed your 'friends' yet." Hao pointed out, kissing the back of Yoh's neck. "I'm surprised you still call them your friends."

Yoh shivered and forced himself not to move away. "They'll always be my-!" he broke off into a soft cry as Hao bit into the soft flesh of his neck, drawing blood. "My…my friends!" he struggled to finish his sentence.

"They abandoned you. I've told you a million times yet you don't want to believe me, do you?" Hao murmured against Yoh's skin, licking the blood away.

"They never abandoned me." Came the confident reply.

Hao frowned. Yoh still wasn't broken. Not yet. "Otouto…do you miss them?" he asked quietly, pulling back and pushing Yoh off his lap forcefully. Yoh landed on the cold stone with a painful thump, skidding across the floor a couple feet. He lay still on the ground before Hao for a moment then looked up into his tormentor's face.

"Yes." Yoh said slowly before pulling himself into a dignified sitting position.

"Ah…do you wish to see them?"

Yoh stared at Hao uneasily. "No."

Hao smirked. "Yes you do. I can hear you all the time. You're always thinking about them, yearning for them. Even now you are thinking of them." He cocked his head to the side, surveying Yoh with a deeply amused look. "You can't hide your thoughts from me, Yoh."

_Why can't I get away from you?_

The younger of the twins smiled sadly. "No, I suppose I can't. I never could." He sighed and curled his knees up against his chest, looking smaller and more alone then ever.

Hao got up and walked over to Yoh. Bending down on one knee he grasped Yoh's chin firmly in one hand. "I think…I think I'll allow you to see them."

"No! Don't hurt them! Please, Hao…please…not them…" Yoh trailed off helplessly, tears forming in his eyes.

Hao kissed his forehead. "It always amuses me to see you cry."

"Hao…"

The older Asakura smiled down at him and pulled him close, pressing his body against his own. "Tell me you love me."

Yoh trembled and leaned against Hao, tilting his head up.

"Say it."

"Hao please…" Yoh's voice sounded so weak, even to his own ears.

"Say it." Hao repeated sternly, letting his nails dig into Yoh's upper arms.

Yoh hung his head and mumbled the three words so softly Hao could barely hear them.

But that wasn't good enough. "Louder."

"I love you." Yoh's voice cracked.

_I hate you_

Hao laughed darkly and pressed his lips against Yoh's. Normally Yoh would have struggled, but this time he kept still and let Hao kiss him. As Hao deepened the kiss Yoh detached him self from reality, slipping into memories.

It hadn't always been like this. The first time Hao had tried to kiss him he had fought with all his strength, he had even managed to land a kick on his brother's knee. Not that it had mattered, Hao hadn't even flinched from the harsh contact.

In the end he had gotten what he wanted, he always did. But Yoh didn't let that bother him. He kept thinking that he was doing this for Anna…for his friends…for everyone. If he could deal with Hao then everyone would be saved. That was what kept him going. That was what kept the smile on his face, no matter how cruel Hao was to him.

Until Hao found out.

_Five months ago_

_Yoh leaned back against the wall and pulled the poncho Hao had given him closer around himself. How long has it been? He looked down at his hands and his eyes immediately went to the red blisters on his wrists. Too long._

_But this was the price he had to pay to save his friends. _

_With a sigh he stood up and walked out of the small room into the dark hall lit by ever burning torches. He reached up to adjust his headphones but stopped himself, remembering that Hao had taken them from him a month ago._

_Where was Hao? Not that he minded being ignored, it was a nice change, but it was strange. Usually Hao was always keeping an eye on him, dragging him along everywhere he went. _

'_Like his pet.' Yoh thought bitterly. He paused. Was that a scream? A frown found its way onto Yoh's face as he stood still, listening intently._

_Yoh's eyes widened when he heard the scream again, louder this time. 'That sounds like…no…' _

_He took off down the hall, after the source of the cries. Yoh stopped in front of a small wooden door. He pressed his ear against it, praying that he wouldn't hear anything, that the sounds had been his imagination. _

_A soft sobbing could be heard on the other side of the door, then Hao's taunting voice filled with disdain cut in. "Weak."_

_Yoh pushed against the door, trying the handle, but it wouldn't budge. He banged against the hard surface, using his fists and his feet. "Hao!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. The cries stopped._

"_Yoh!" a familiar voice called out. The door flew open causing Yoh to stumble into the room. The room was dark, cold and empty. Hao stood proudly over a bent form of a girl. He looked up from the girl and smiled at Yoh. _

"_Anna!" Yoh cried out, rushing to her. Hao stepped back, watching the two with slight interest. Yoh made his way to his fiancée and knelt down beside her. She looked up at him with her dark brown eyes, her face marred with burns and bruises. He pulled her close to him, anger shooting through him when he saw the way she flinched._

_Sever burns spotted her entire body. Yoh brushed a damp strand of hair out of her eyes and attempted a smile. "Anna…" he whispered, tears forming. Then she began to scream. Fire swallowed her whole, consuming her entire body. Yoh cried out in pain along with her as the fire burned his arms. But instead of letting go, he pulled her closer. "I love you, I love you." He hissed out._

_Rough hands pulled him back sharply so that he fell flat on his back, staring at what remained of the girl he loved, as the fire burned lower. "No…No…Anna…" he trailed off mournfully and turned to look at Hao with an expression of fury. "Why? You promised…" he bowed his head, gritting his teeth. "You bastard." _

_He stood up and swung his fist at Hao. He didn't have Amidamaru but that wasn't going to stop him. "I'll…I'm gonna…" he screamed, fury etched into his words. Hao raised his eyebrows and caught his fist easily with a bemused look. _

"_You'll what? Kill me?" Hao chuckled, eyes narrowing. He tightened his grip on Yoh's clenched hand forcing a gasp from him. "She needed to die. You were too distracted with her alive. You weren't remembering our deal."_

"_You didn't have to…" Yoh broke off feeling something wet trail down his cheek. He looked down at the floor, trembling slightly. "Anna…" As the tears fell faster he hardly noticed Hao pulling him into a hug. That day a little part of him died._

A whimper escaped Yoh's mouth when Hao began to nibble viciously on his bottom lip. A hand was fisted in his short locks, forcing his head back. He automatically reached up to push gently at Hao's shoulders.

'Not now…' Yoh thought, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Yes, now." Hao said in response to Yoh's thoughts. He pushed the younger shaman down so that he was lying flat against the cold floor.

"Hao…please…"

He pulled back, annoyed. "Didn't you learn your lesson?" he hissed.

_My mind bleeds_

"Not now…I can't…" Yoh flushed and looked away. 'I can't take this anymore.' He thought to himself, not daring to speak that thought aloud.

"Well you're going to have to take it." Hao said, reading his mind. He straddled the younger boy and pinned his arms down just in case.

Yoh stared up at him then looked away. 'It's too much.' He thought as his heart beat faster and faster.

"Just relax." Hao crooned, rubbing Yoh's shoulders. He slid his hands down Yoh's chest to his jeans. The younger boy looked up at him when he heard the familiar sound of pants being unzipped. Their eyes met briefly, a strange sort of triumph shimmering in Hao's.

Then Hao looked back down at the body before him and slipped a slender hand into the jeans and boxers. He smirked and down into Yoh's face. His brother had turned his face to the side and closed his eyes. He was biting down hard on his lip drawing a thin line of blood. Hao knew Yoh was doing his best to contain the moan itching at the back of his throat.

He began to pump Yoh slowly, watching the emotion and strain flicker across the boy's face. Finally a strangled groan escaped Yoh's lips as he arched his back. "Hao." he gasped tossing his head back.

Hao pulled his hand away, pleased when a soft whine of protest was emitted by Yoh.

Yoh opened his eyes once Hao's hot touch left him and looked like he was waking from a long dream. He snapped back to reality when he felt Hao tugging the rest of his clothes off and watched as he threw them carelessly behind him. Yoh looked up and shivered at Hao's hungry look and closed his eyes again, trying desperately to escape.

"Where are you going Yoh?" Hao whispered huskily in his ear before he licked it top to bottom. "Open your eyes."

Reluctantly, Yoh opened them but focused on the stone ceiling overhead, trying to ignore the sensation of Hao's pants rubbing up against his bare skin. Hao had released his arms so that he could use both his hands but Yoh didn't try and push Hao away again. He just lay there, breathing fast and staring up above.

He couldn't help but gasp when he felt a finger intrude inside him. Usually Hao spent more time teasing him and making him respond to every touch. Soon another finger joined the first changing Yoh's surprised gasp into a whimper. A third finger.

A sharp cry echoed off the smooth walls when Hao splayed his fingers within Yoh. Yoh writhed beneath him and automatically reached up to grab Hao's shoulders.

He shivered in pleasure when Hao began to stroke him from the inside. Hao removed his fingers and slid his own pants off, throwing them so that they landed next to Yoh's pair of discarded jeans. He moved so that he was in between Yoh's legs and placed his hands on his hips.

Yoh tilted his head back; bracing himself for the pain he knew would come. He closed his eyes and waited, he could feel Hao's hot tip at his entrance.

With a sharp thrust Hao entered, forcing a pained scream from Yoh. "mmm Yoh." Hao moaned, gripping Yoh's hips so hard that his nails dug into the soft flesh.

Yoh clutched at his long hair and opened his watering chocolate eyes. As soon as he collected himself Hao pulled out and thrust again, harder and deeper this time. The younger Asakura cried out and pulled sharply on Hao's hair. " Hao! Stop!" he screeched as Hao began to move faster and harder.

Hao moved one of his hands from Yoh's hips to his length and squeezed. Yoh moaned but then broke off into a cry when Hao entered violently again.

Yoh's eyes rolled back so that he was staring at the ceiling again. The details of the stone that he had been able to see so easily before began to blur. Was it because of the tears forming and running down his cheeks or the excruciating pain racking through him? He could close his eyes but he couldn't close his ears to the harsh panting of the other driving into him.

"Yoh." Hao called out.

'That's my name.' Yoh thought distantly before he willingly fell into blackness.

0o0

Hao got up and pulled his pants and poncho back on. He stood up and brushed his long hair out of his eyes and smirked down at the shaman who lay at his feet, bare and vulnerable.

He nudged Yoh's cheek with his foot. "Otouto, you're bleeding."

Yoh groaned softly as he came to and turned his face away from Hao, lips moving soundlessly. His short hair was matted and damp with sweat, sticking to his face obscuring his dull black eyes. A small hand reached out to grab his discarded pants, but then he stopped as pain raced up and down his back.

Hao laughed softly and walked away from him, striding over to his throne. Once he was seated he spoke to the battered boy before him. "You should get dressed. We have guests coming in five minutes." He waved his hand lazily at the large set of doors on the other side of the room. At that exact moment the doors burst open revealing a boy. "Did I say five minutes? I meant seconds."

Yoh turned his head to study whoever was entering the dark room. He was too weak to lift himself up so he didn't even bother to hide his nakedness. Dark eyes narrowed as he tried to distinguish the blurred shapes.

There were Hao's guards surrounding the boy. As he walked in Yoh's gasp echoed across the room.

"Is that Yoh?"

Yoh's head swam at the appearance of a voice he hadn't heard in a year. He struggled with new energy to sit up and force a smile on his bleeding lips. "Ren." He greeted weakly.

Ren clenched his fist and opened his mouth to scream something to Hao, but stopped when he noticed his friend struggle to his feet.

Ren's eyes narrowed as he watched the way Yoh's legs shook and at the blood.

Yoh bent over to pick up his crumpled pants but fell to his knees and inhaled sharply at the pain it caused.

"You…you…" Ren snarled, yellow eyes flashing. "I won't forgive you for this."

Hao chuckled and made a beckoning motion to Yoh with his right hand. "Come."

_Stay away from me_

The Chinese shaman watched with a heavy heart as his friend pulled his jeans on and limped his way over to Hao.

Hao waited until his brother was standing right before him and pulled him roughly onto his lap. Yoh cried out as Hao shifted him around, regardless of what pain it might be causing him, so that he was facing Ren.

"Isn't this nice? You get to see your friend after such a long year." Hao hissed in Yoh's ear. "Although I had to force him here. Does that make you sad?"

"Please Hao, let me talk to him…alone." Yoh begged, breathing heavily.

"Let him go Hao!" Ren bellowed, clenching his fists so hard blood trickled down his white knuckles.

"Silence." Hao commanded, raising a hand.

Yoh jerked forward, but the older Asakura held him down securely. "Let me do this one thing!" he pleaded, squirming.

Hao closed his eyes and moaned softly at the feeling of Yoh moving like that on him. "Give me a kiss and I'll let you."

Yoh stared at him with a broken look before turning around in his lap and pressing his lips against his gently. Quickly he pulled back but Hao placed a hand on the back of his head and held him there so that he could deepen the kiss.

Hao slipped his tongue in the younger shaman's warm mouth and massaged Yoh's tongue with his own for a full minute until Yoh was forced to let out a long moan.

The two broke away slowly, Hao licking Yoh's lips. Without warning Hao pushed Yoh off his lap and leaned back in the throne. "Well go on, go have your talk." He smirked as he watched his brother scramble to his feet and dash to his friend. "Just don't try anything."

Yoh shot a sidelong glance back at Hao.

"Call back your guards." Ren said with a scowl.

Yoh frowned at the Chinese shaman. "Don't make him mad…he'll take it out on me later." He whispered averting his eyes from Ren's.

"Yoh…" Ren's brow furrowed in a frown. Yoh had changed.

_You've altered me_

Hao waved his hand and the guards stepped back into a swirl of fire, transported elsewhere. "Happy?"

"Far from it you-!" he was cut off when Yoh pressed his hand up against his mouth and dragged him out of the room, closing the doors behind them.

Yoh made sure the doors were shut firmly before he let his hand drop. "Ren?"

His friend looked at him with a strange expression, a sad expression. "Yoh, what happened to you?"

0o0

"This is my own room, It's pretty comfortable." Yoh said, leaning against the wall. Indeed, the room was large and luxurious. Red and black cushions were scattered around the room matching a comfy red futon in the middle of the room by the large fireplace. "I just don't sleep in here," Yoh added on softly.

"Yoh…"

"How did he force you here? I mean, I know you didn't come here to see me, you thought I was dead, right?"

"He caught me alone and he had others with him." Ren grumbled. "But what about you? You've been alive all this time, going through hell and worse."

_Why weren't you there to catch me when I fell?_

Yoh was silent as he stared into the embers of the fire.

"You've changed. I'll kill him for doing this to you…but first I have to get you out of here. Too bad there aren't any windows in this room that we could jump out of."

"No." Yoh said softly, not looking at Ren.

Ren turned to look more closely at Yoh. "What?"

"No, I can't leave." Yoh repeated louder, turning to Ren.

"What are you talking about? You have to! Look at what he's done to you!" Ren reached out and seized Yoh's wrist making him wince. He held it up against the firelight revealing the red blisters and sores.

"I know what he's done!" Yoh hissed, pulling his hand back. "But I can't leave."

"Why the fuck not?"

"I made a deal with him!" Yoh said, voice rising.

Ren stared at the Asakura in disbelief. "What sort of deal?"

"He was going to take me anyway…Ren, I was too worn out from the fight with him to fight back. I may have been unconscious…but…it was the only thing I could do…" Yoh murmured, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Tell me."

One year ago

_Hao smirked at the fallen shamans around him. That was easier then he had expected. Of course once Yoh had fallen their anger had blinded them making them easy targets. How foolish._

_Yoh…_

_He glanced around and immediately spotted his twin brother among the defeated others. That girl, his fiancée, was holding him in her lap. She thought he was dead like all the others. She made him sick._

_When he approached her and Yoh she looked up at him with cold eyes. "Bastard." She whispered her grip on Yoh tightening._

_Hao ignored this and kicked her savagely, sending her across the ground where she lay in a crumpled heap. "Otouto." He whispered, picking the younger Asakura up in his arms carefully. He was still heavily wounded and exhausted from the fight, but not dead. Hao had been careful to not damage Yoh too badly._

_Yoh's eyes fluttered open to stare into Hao's face. "Are you going to kill me?" he asked in a tired voice._

"_No." Hao smiled walking over to the Spirit of Fire. A giant red hand descended from above and Hao stepped onto it gracefully. The hand lifted, carrying them both above. _

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Taking you with me."_

_Yoh closed his eyes wearily. He must have been to worn out to really understand what Hao was saying. _

_0o0_

_When Yoh woke up he found himself staring into a blue sky. Everything was quiet and peaceful. Maybe his friends had defeated Hao and prevented him from becoming Shaman King. _

"_You really think they could defeat me?" an amused voice broke in._

_Yoh sat bold upright, ignoring his wounds. "Hao!" he hissed, clutching his right arm that had been slashed open. He blinked and looked down at the wound and was shocked to see that it was bandaged neatly. His eyes roved over his body inspecting his other cuts and injuries. His left arm had a thick bandaging serving as a cast since Hao had twisted that arm until it broke. _

_Burns were wrapped up in a dampened cloth. His chest was covered in white wrappings. Did Hao do this? _

"_I did most of it, Opacho tended to the minor injuries." Hao answered his mental thoughts, smiling slightly._

_They were alone and sitting in a grassy field. Alone… "Where are my friends?" Yoh demanded narrowing his dark eyes. He knew he was in no condition to fight Hao again, but it seemed that for some reason Hao wanted him alive or he wouldn't have bothered stopping the bleeding._

"_They are alive."_

"_But where are they?"_

"_With my followers."_

_Yoh stared at Hao in disbelief. "You haven't hurt them, have you?"_

_Hao closed his eyes and smiled reassuringly, shaking his head. "I said I didn't kill them, yet."_

_Yoh went quiet for a moment, trying to clear his buzzing head. He had fallen unconscious when Hao had slashed him across the chest. Anna had screamed his name and Hao laughed then everything had gone black. _

_Hao was still alive, did that mean he had won? But his friends were alive as well, although they were being held hostage by Hao it appeared. Hao wasn't supposed to win…things were supposed to have worked out._

_Yoh vaguely remembered waking up and seeing Hao hovering over him, he was being lifted, but that was as far as his memory would take him. _

"_You won…" Yoh whispered, half questioning, half stating it._

"_Of course." Came the smug reply._

_If Hao had won that meant everyone was in danger, at least all the humans were and some shamans as well, including his friends. "You're planning on killing them." He didn't need to clarify whom he meant, Hao knew._

_Hao nodded, still smiling pleasantly. _

"_And me?"_

_Hao stopped smiling and instead leaned toward him. "I have different plans for you, don't worry."_

_Yoh edged back to escape Hao, what he had said made him uneasy instead of comforted. But he wasn't the one about to be killed. "Please don't kill anyone." Yoh pleaded softly, looking up into his brother's face._

_The older Asakura leaned back away from Yoh satisfied with the amount of discomfort he had caused. "I can do whatever I want, otouto. I'm shaman king now." He paused then broke off into a sadistic grin. "The first thing I will do is to wipe out the humans. Then I'll give your friends some attention."_

"_Don't. I won't let you! Amidamaru!" Yoh cried out. He knew fully well he had no chance but he had to do something. But the samurai ghost didn't appear by his side. "Amidamaru?" Yoh repeated his eyes widening._

"_I sealed him. He was quite bothersome, you know." Hao chuckled, folding his legs. "You have no ghost Yoh, whatever shall you do?"_

"_Why aren't you going to kill me too?" Yoh asked with his eyes downcast._

_Hao cocked his head to the side, a strange smirk dancing across his lips. "You want to be killed?"_

"_No, I'm curious. You don't want my soul anymore, so what's the point in keeping me around?"_

_Instead of answering Yoh, Hao crawled forward and caught Yoh's lips in a hungry kiss._

_The younger brunette gasped and wriggled away from him. "What the hell?"_

_Hao licked his lips and narrowed his eyes before reaching out to seize Yoh's broken arm in a sharp grip._

_A loud cry broke out across the peaceful meadow. _

_Yoh's face was twisted in pain as he writhed against the fire shaman, gasping for breath as Hao dragged him towards him by his broken arm. "Stop it!" he screamed, throwing back his head._

_Hao ignored him and pushed him down into the soft grass and straddled him. "Shush, Yoh."_

_Yoh squeezed his eyes shut and a pain-induced tear leaked out of his eye. He felt hot lips smother him once more and began to struggle again. He kicked and thrashed his legs out, no matter how bruised and sore they were. _

_He felt Hao's muscles tense above him and knew one of his kicks hit their mark. With his free hand he punched Hao hard in the stomach._

_Hao hissed angrily and slapped Yoh hard across the face repeatedly. He stopped once Yoh's cheek started to bleed and he was too dazed to move._

_With amazing speed he pinned the shaman's other hand above his head along with the broken one. He leant down and licked the small amount of blood away from his cheek. "You mustn't be so defiant."_

_As the stinging pain cleared and his vision steadied Yoh turned his head to glare up at Hao. "Is this what you meant when you said different plans?" he bucked his hips in attempt to throw Hao off of him. "Get off!"_

_Hao frowned and increased the pressure on his wrists. When that didn't stop the determined Asakura beneath him he added a small flame in his grasp, nothing too serious but still quite painful._

_Yoh screamed and twisted his body in an attempt to get away from the pain scorching through him. When Hao relented he looked up at him, panting heavily but still glaring. "Stop it." He whispered in a hoarse voice._

"_You're a lot tougher then I thought…ah, no matter." Hao leaned forward so that his mouth was just brushing Yoh's ear. "Do you want me to kill your friends slowly or quickly, it's all up to you."_

"_I'd prefer them to not be killed at all."_

"_We can't all get what we want. Except for me."_

_Yoh closed his eyes and looked away from Hao. "If I listen to you, will you leave my friends alone?"_

_Hao pulled back slightly and raised an eyebrow delicately. "You're making a deal with me? What's the point of that? I can get what I want with force." He emphasized his point by pressing closer._

_Yoh shuddered. "But it would be so much easier if you don't have to, wouldn't it?"_

_Hao paused, considering this. "You want me to leave your friends alone?"_

"_I want you to leave everyone alone. I want you to not kill anyone anymore." Yoh looked into Hao's face and saw the doubt. So with only a moment's hesitation he leaned up and kissed Hao gently on the lips._

_Hao was taken aback but the shock didn't last long. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft kiss that was purely Yoh. When they pulled back Hao smiled darkly and let go of Yoh's hands. "You have to be obedient though."_

_Yoh nodded grimly. _

"_Then it's a deal."_

_0o0_

Ren stared at the ground as Yoh finished telling Ren what had occurred so long ago. He cursed in Chinese under his breath and slammed his fist into the stonewall creating a decently sized dent.

"Ren…" Yoh started but was cut off.

"You made a deal with him?" Ren repeated, grinding his teeth. "But he's killing people Yoh."

"I know, it's my fault…"

"You have to get away from Hao." Ren told him firmly, turning around to glare at Yoh.

"Were you listening to me?" Yoh spat sourly. "I can't! He'll kill everyone! He killed half a city because I hit him today! I can't-!"

Ren growled and pushed Yoh up against the wall. "I'm not going to let him break you. You're already a different person, it's hard to recognize you."

_The mirror's cracked now_

"I'm fine." Yoh said blankly, seemingly undisturbed by his friend's outburst. He then smiled gently and a spark of the old Yoh reappeared. "But I won't be if he kills you too. You know what happened to Anna, I can't let that happen to you."

Ren let go of Yoh and stepped back. "You're an idiot."

The door slid open and Opacho peeked her head in. "Hao-sama says you have five more minutes." She blinked at the dent that Ren had put in the wall and ducked out of the room, closing the door.

"You have five minutes to get out of here." Yoh whispered, grabbing his friend's arm and leading him outside into the hallway. Fortunately Opacho wasn't there and the hall was deserted. "This way."

Ren opened his mouth to protest but Yoh gave him a sharp look silencing him. They crept down the halls and down a flight of narrow stairs. While they were walking Ren was planning on coming back to this castle with the rest of their friends to rescue Yoh.

"Okay, out here." Yoh stopped him in front of a small square door. "When you leave crawl in the bushes. There are a lot of them so you should be okay. Keep going through the bushes until you find a stream. If you find that and cross it you're safe."

Ren looked at Yoh with a frustrated look. "You have to come with me."

"No I can't! Go!" Yoh hissed pushing the Tao through the door.

Yoh walked over to the window and watched Ren stumble outside into a few bushes like he had instructed. Yoh leaned against the cool glass and stared into the outside. He sighed. Ren was safe.

"What's wrong? You seem sad."

Yoh didn't bother to turn to look at Hao. Once he found out that he had helped Ren escape he would be angry.

"I already know."

Yoh pressed his forehead against the windowpane and closed his eyes. "I couldn't let you hurt him."

"Who said I was going to?" Hao asked wrapping his arms around Yoh's slender waist.

Yoh turned to look at Hao with a helpless look. "Hao,"

The fire shaman smiled dangerously and rubbed against him. "That was wrong of you to sneak around behind my back."

Yoh pressed against him with a sinking feeling.

"But you knew better then to try and leave with him." Hao continued, kissing him.

Yoh clutched at the older shaman's cloak and closed his eyes on his tears.

"I love you." Hao whispered huskily, stroking his cheek.

Yoh leaned into the touch.

_I hate you_

0o0o0

Joh: Oh la la! My, that was long, for me anyway.

If you like it, review! If you don't like it you I'm not sure why you kept reading up to this point…if you think I should make this a multi-chapter say so.

Yoh: I'm so abused….

Hao: And I'm so hot!

Joh: Good job you two.

Anna: Bitch you had me killed!

Joh: Er…it's Hao's fault! Blame him!

Jessie: Hao you bad boy!

Hao: And you love me for it!

Joh: He is right...

Jessie: Well…

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Resistance**

Disclaimer: I will never own Shaman King, I know.

Joh: THANK YOU SO MUCH SIS FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS CHAPTER I LOVE YOU TO DEATH! THIS CHAPTER GOES TO YOU. You are the best!

Joh: Awww I love you!

J twins: -Hugs-

Joh: I made it a multi-chapter!

Jessie: Good for you!

Joh: -Dances-

Jessie: -Joins in-

0o0o0

Hao smiled to himself, watching the young shaman next to him sleep. He ran his slender fingers through Yoh's short brown locks. He liked watching him sleep; it was refreshing to see Yoh look so peaceful.

Did Hao regret the obvious pain he causes his twin? No. Did he feel guilty? Possibly. Of course, he would never give up Yoh and if he had to go back in time he would choose the same actions that brought Yoh here today.

He did pity Yoh sometimes, after all Yoh was bearing all this for the sake of his friends and everyone else. His little brother had hoped that in making this deal Hao would leave the human race alone.

A soft cold laugh crept from the fire shaman's lips. Yoh was so stupid. Hao Asakura always kept his promises, but he did find ways to slip through them. It was all a matter of time.

Smiling, he pulled the other closer to him, nuzzling his neck and breathing in the sweet smell of Yoh.

He moved so that he was on top of Yoh, staring down at him. Leaning down over him, he whispered in his ear. "Wake up otouto,"

Dark eyes fluttered open reluctantly, dreading the morning. He looked up into Hao's face, exhausted from the night before.

"Hao, I'm so tired. Let me sleep." He murmured, turning over onto his stomach.

"Wake up, Yoh." Hao commanded softly, kissing the back of his neck.

The shaman made a small noise of complaint but turned back over knowing that he might hurt someone if he didn't do as he was told.

Yes, Hao pitied Yoh.

0o0

Ren ran down the street; he had to find the others. Problem was, they could be anywhere now. Ever since Anna disappeared the old inn had been sold and they had never stepped foot in there again believing both Anna and Yoh dead.

Of course, Anna really was dead unlike Yoh.

'Yoh…how did you survive after watching her die?'

Ren shook his head, racing down a lane. He paused outside of a fast-food stop and peeked in the window. Sure enough, Horo Horo, Manta, and Lyserg were all seated at a table eating.

They were what was left of the team of friends seeing as how Faust had moved onto his career as a doctor, Ryu had moved to America, and Chocolove was back in New York.

Ever since Yoh and Anna's disappearance Ren decided to stay in Tokyo for Manta's sake

Ren rushed in, bringing attention to himself.

"Ren?"

"Where have you been dude?"

Ren ignored their questions and leaned against the table, deciding to get straight to the point. "Yoh's alive." He told them.

The reaction was instant.

Manta dropped his soda, spilling it everywhere but no one seemed to notice. Horo chocked on his hamburger and Lyserg looked up sharply. Ren waited patiently for everyone to recover, seating himself next to Horo.

"Yoh-kun is alive?" Manta repeated uncertainly.

Ren nodded gravely.

Lyserg frowned. "But we saw him die. We all saw that bastard kill him."

"Yoh was only unconscious."

"How do you know this?" Lyserg continued to question Ren.

"I saw him."

"Yoh-kun's alive!" Manta cheered, hope lighting up his pale face. He smiled brightly, something he hadn't done in a long time.

Horo laughed loudly and bit into his hamburger after recovering. "Where is he Ren?" he asked happily, looking around to see if Yoh was with him.

Ren frowned slightly, somewhat reluctant to tell them Yoh's state. "He's…he's with Hao."

Lyserg seemed to be the only one who heard. Manta jumped up laughing and beaming. "Yoh-kun's alive!" he paused, thinking.

"He's. With. Hao." Ren said slightly louder.

Manta froze, looking at Ren, his smile frozen in place although all happiness had been sucked away. "What?"

Ren glared at him. "You heard me."

"He….Hao…why?"

"Is he torturing Yoh-kun?" Manta demanded, eyes tearing at the thought of his best friend being hurt.

"In a way…" Ren shook his head, remembering the eerie change in Yoh. "We have to get him away from Hao. Now."

0o0

Hao smiled as he watched the three shamans and the human race to Yoh's rescue. He swiped his hand across the flame, making the image sink back into the fiery depths.

"Yoh, I think you might find this interesting…"

The boy looked up at him, orange dangling from his mouth. He chewed and swallowed before saying, "What is it?"

Hao swept across the room and sat down next to Yoh at the table, taking the half eaten orange from his hand. "Your friends want to see you."

Yoh stared at him blankly for a few moments as Hao's words sunk in, soft brown eyes widened in horror. "What…what are you going to do?"

He laughed softly. "What should I do Yoh?"

"Leave them alone." Yoh suggested quietly.

Hao smiled and hugged the fearful shaman close to him. "I don't think so. They want to take you from me." He cupped Yoh's cheek, a thoughtful look on his face. "I doubt they could achieve that, but they still deserve to be punished for even thinking that. Don't you agree?"

Yoh leaned back against Hao, staring into his lap. He bowed his head so that his long bangs hid his eyes. Quietly, as if unsure he really wanted to say it, he muttered something so soft even Hao who was so close to him couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Hao asked, kissing Yoh's ear.

Yoh repeated what he had said before, in a somewhat stronger voice.

Hao's eyes narrowed as he pushed his brother away from him and backhanded him savagely across the face. Yoh flew to the hard floor where he normally would have lain still and unmoving. But this time he got back up, cheek stinging but eyes bright.

"They never left me Hao." Yoh repeated again, louder.

Anger flashed across Hao's features but was immediately smoothed over with a calm smug smirk. "Didn't they?" he walked over to Yoh with slow steps and grasped the other's chin firmly in his hand. "They left you for a full year otouto. They never even bothered to try and look for you, automatically assuming you were dead. Is that not abandoning you? They were practically giving you to me."

Yoh glared at him with all his strength. "I agreed to be with you on the terms you left them alone."

"I would have taken you anyway, regardless of any deal made." Hao reminded him coolly, his grasp burning.

Yoh winced and reached up to grab the hand causing him pain. "I don't blame them for thinking I'm dead. All that matters is that they haven't left me yet."

Hao yanked him closer. "They can't defeat me and you can't leave with them."

Yoh looked away, eyes downcast. "I know."

"I could kill them."

"You can't!" Yoh protested loudly.

Hao chuckled and pulled Yoh against him. "Of course I can. You defied me just now so I can-"

"No!" Yoh screamed swinging his arm back as if to punch Hao.

Hao caught his fist easily, regarding Yoh with a bemused look. "Ah, you haven't been this spirited in a long time."

Yoh yanked his arm away from his brother. "Don't touch them."

"I won't kill them right away. It will be amusing to see the look on their face once they see what has become of you." Hao cocked his head to the side, grinning.

Yoh remained silent for a moment. He was unbelievably happy that they were coming for him but also frustrated. He had no power to keep them safe and if Hao killed them it just might drive him over the edge. No, there had to be something he could do.

"What do I have to do for their safety?" he finally asked, light fading from his eyes.

Hao smiled.

0o0

"Wouldn't Hao have a lot of followers guarding this place?" Manta asked, looking around nervously at the castle.

Ren snorted. "Probably assumes he doesn't need anyone guarding."

"That's not necessarily true." A cool voice swept across the courtyard.

The group of shamans stiffened and turned around to face the Shaman King. He was sitting calmly on the stonewall, eyeing them with polite interest. He looked the same as he had a year ago when they had all fought him. His long swaying hair was slightly longer but other then that he was the same.

"Hao…" Lyserg hissed, face screwed up in fury.

He smiled and nodded in acknowledgment. "That's Hao-sama to you…" he broke off, grinning at the scowl on their faces. "You're here to see Yoh, aren't you?"

"What have you done with Yoh-kun?" Manta burst out, glaring at Hao.

The older Asakura laughed harshly. "This and that." His lip curled. "Would you like to see him, human?"

Manta nodded steadily, his tiny fists clenched. "Where is he?"

Hao waved his hand lazily and jumped off the wall, landing in front of Ren who hastily leaped back away from him. "You like Yoh, don't you?" he whispered, his face darkening.

Ren opened his mouth to speak but before he could answer a side door in the castle opened revealing the slump form of Yoh.

Ren watched as everyone's face fell, how everyone's eyes widened in shock at the sight of their old friend.

His headphones were gone, allowing his hair to fall forward, shadowing his face. His large black eyes had lost all former warmth and light replaced with a dull emptiness. He was leaning against the doorway, looking worn and anxious.

But no visible scars of torture, besides a few bruises and a red cheek, marred his bare chest. He looked them over, wistfulness evident in his expression. "Hey guys." He said quietly, forcing a tense smile on his face.

"Yoh…Yoh-kun!" Manta cried, making to run to him. But Yoh shook his head, stopping the confused boy in his tracks.

Hao looked over at his twin, smiling smugly. "Come here Yoh."

Obediently Yoh moved forward until he was beside Hao, looking at the ground.

"Yoh, why are you-!" Lyserg was cut off however when Hao leaned forward and kissed his brother passionately. Yoh's eyes slid shut as he eventually relaxed into the kiss allowing Hao to ravish his mouth.

Lyserg froze, Manta stared wide-eyed, and Horo was blinking rapidly, not believing what was happening. But Ren leaped forward and yanked Yoh from Hao. The two broke apart, Yoh looking fearful, Hao looking furious.

Hao bared his teeth and a flame erupted in his hand but Yoh put a hand on his shoulder looking at him with pleading eyes.

Hao growled but the small flame extinguished. He sighed then nodded to Yoh and stepped back in a flash of fire, disappearing from the yard leaving Yoh alone with his friends.

"Yoh-kun…why?" Manta whispered.

He smiled slightly. "You should go back." He told them, letting himself memorize them, amazed by how much they changed yet remained the same.

"We came for you." Horo stated, frowning slightly.

Yoh looked down and shook his head. "I'm…I'm here willingly."

Ren's head snapped up, looking at Yoh with a shocked expression. "What? Yoh…"

The Asakura looked back up, grinning sheepishly like he used to do. "I choose to be with Hao."

"You want to be…." Manta trailed off.

Lyserg was glaring at Yoh. "Why?" he hissed.

Again, Ren noticed, Yoh hesitated unsurely. He closed his eyes momentarily and breathed in before answering. "I…love him."

"Y-you lying bastard! We thought you were dead, we finally discover you're still alive, and you get our hopes up for having you return with us!" Lyserg screamed, tears of emotional pain pouring from his eyes.

He rubbed them away forcefully, and glared at Yoh, not noticing the extreme hurt in Yoh's eyes. "We come all this way to get you, and we find out your in love with the guy who killed my parents and is slowly wiping out the human race! You led us against him, Yoh, and now you've turned on us!"

Yoh bowed his head, eyes welling with tears. But the group of teens didn't seem to see them, all except Ren.

Yoh bit his lip and averted his eyes. "I…I'm sorry…" he whispered, his fists clenching.

Lyserg shook his head slowly, eyes drifting from Yoh. He blinked back his tears and said, "Bastard, I trusted you…we trusted you." He moved to stand next to Horo who was also blinking back tears of anguish.

Yoh opened his mouth to speak but his throat was dry and clenched. "I'm sorry." Was all he could manage to say.

"Yoh-kun, you're lying!" Manta yelled, taking a step back with a nervous smile on his face.

Yoh shook his head sadly. "No, Manta." He said softly, gazing at his smaller friend with a morose smile.

Ren scowled. "Well, you are coming back with us."

Yoh blinked, then broke into a rough smile. "I can't." he said, voice breaking.

"We're not giving you a choice!" Ren declared, glaring at him with fierce eyes.

Yoh scowled at him, his eyes narrowing angrily. "Leave me alone!" he shouted, clenching his eyes shut.

Manta quivered and stepped back again. He had only seen Yoh like this once before, and that was when he was fighting Hao. Yoh had never acted like this towards him. Never. "Yoh-kun…?" he whispered, trying to tear his eyes away from his changed friend.

Yoh stood still, tense and silent. Then he looked up, eyes wandering over to the castle windows where Hao was watching him carefully. He looked back at his friends and made to run back into the castle but Ren stopped him.

"I said you were coming back home with us."

Yoh's voice wavered. "Home…" his eyes flickered between them and the castle.

Ren nodded slowly. "Home."

Yoh froze suddenly and looked down for a moment. "This is my home, Ren." He paused then added on even more quietly. "Anywhere with my onii-chan is home."

"I don't care Yoh, you're coming back with us!" Ren demanded pulling Yoh back, noticing how Yoh didn't really try and stop him.

Yoh breathed in deeply and looked up into the window Hao was watching him from. Their eyes met for a brief moment where Hao nodded slightly, giving his Yoh permission to leave.

Yoh looked away quickly, heart racing and closed his eyes.

'Home.'

0o0

"What about…what about Flame Inn?" Yoh asked softly, staring at Ren's house anxiously.

Horo, Ren, and Manta all exchanged looks. "Yoh, ever since you supposedly died Anna lived there alone…but then when she disappeared the inn was sold." Manta told him sadly.

A shadow seemed to have been cast over Yoh's face. "Anna…" then something shocking happened.

Yoh began to cry.

He hung his head as tears flowed down his cheeks and a sob racked through him.

He hardly noticed that he was being half carried into the house and deposited gently on a sofa.

He curled up, rocking slightly as his cries got louder. Yoh distinctly felt arms wrap around him, offering comfort. But instead of relaxing he trembled harder. Hao had held him like this after he killed Anna.

Hao had pulled him into a seemingly comforting embrace and whispered soothing words in his ear that he didn't hear.

"Yoh-kun…" Manta trailed off, reaching up to put a hand on Yoh's quivering shoulder.

Yoh's head snapped up, his eyes were red and glaring. "Don't touch me!" he snapped, shrinking back.

Manta jumped at the harsh tone of voice. "I…I…"

Slowly Yoh seemed to come back to himself. More tears streamed down his face but his hard eyes had melted holding only guilt. "Manta…I'm sorry." He whispered burying his face in his hands.

"Yoh, just take deep breaths." Horo said, sitting down next to the sobbing boy.

Yoh nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Everything is going to be better now Yoh." Ren told him softly. "You don't have to be with Hao anymore. He's not going to hurt you ever again." It pained Ren to see Yoh so weak and vulnerable like this. In a way he had sort of looked up to Yoh, so it hurt to see him so broken. All this was because of Hao.

Yoh looked up at Ren and managed a small sad smile. "A lot has changed…huh?" his tone was bitter.

"Yeah, but things are going to change again, for the better this time." Horo put in.

Manta grinned at seeing his friend smile. "Don't worry Yoh-kun."

Lyserg sighed and sat in a chair facing them. "What you said before, were you were lying?"

Yoh hesitated then to everyone's surprise he shook his head slowly. "No…"

"Yoh, tell us the truth!" Ren said, his eyes narrowed.

"That is the truth." He whispered looking away.

Lyserg stood up angrily and stomped out of the room.

"Yoh…."

But Yoh shook his head, cutting Ren off. "I need to sleep now." He looked up at them with tired eyes.

Horo sighed and jumped off the couch, helping Yoh to his feet. Manta scurried on ahead down the hall to find an empty room and lay out a futon.

Yoh leaned against Horo and let his half lidded eyes wander over the wood hallway. He heard a door being slid open and felt himself being led inside. Just like with Hao.

He shivered at the memories, wondering if he would ever be able to really escape Hao.

"Here Yoh." Ren was speaking now.

He looked around and saw Manta laying out a soft blue futon on the floor. It looked so comfy…

"We'll talk in the morning." Ren continued, leaving the room followed by Manta and Horo.

Yoh crept over to the futon and pulled back the covers. "Home." He whispered again to himself, slipping inside.

It felt strange, sleeping alone. It was almost like he missed the other's body heat. He lay there unmoving for the longest of times, wondering if this was real. Would he wake up lying in Hao's arms only to realize this had all been a pleasant dream?

Dream or not, he may as well enjoy it while he lasted, for he had a feeling it wouldn't be the end.

Turning over onto his side he curled up around the pillow that smelled refreshingly like Ren.

Brown eyes closed slowly as he nestled further into bed.

"Well, I can tell you one thing, this isn't a dream."

Yoh's eyes snapped open, but he lay still, not wanting to believe that he had heard anything.

"Oh, you heard me quite well Yoh." Hao laughed softly, leaping out of the window and closing it behind him. He smirked at Yoh's petrified expression. "What? You're surprised to see me? I thought seeing your friends would do you some good. You've been looking sickly lately."

Yoh recovered from his shock and managed a glare. "I wonder why."

Hao shrugged fluidly and moved to lean over him. "I wonder…"

Yoh shuddered and closed his eyes. "Hao…I actually thought for a moment you had some good in you and was letting me go, but I was wrong."

"Pity party for Yoh," Hao teased cruelly, pushing the covers away.

"You…why can't you just leave me be?"

Hao paused, looking frustrated. "Don't you know by now?" he said in a low breathy whisper.

"I love you."

Yoh looked away, his breath caught in his throat. "Don't say that Hao. We both know that isn't true."

Hao chuckled and straddled Yoh, rubbing his bare chest. "Is it nice to see your friends?" he whispered leaning down to kiss the smooth skin.

"Y-yes." Yoh whimpered, gripping the bed sheet hard.

Hao bent down and sucked hard on Yoh's neck, leaving a bright red mark. He listened, content, at Yoh's soft groan.

"I'll leave you alone for three days, then you return with me, otouto."

Yoh squeezed his eyes shut as he felt hands rub against him through the rough fabric of his jeans. "Hao, they'll catch you."

"So?"

Yoh didn't respond and instead pushed his face into he pillow, breathing in the cool smell of Ren.

Hao didn't seem to notice, he was too busy with unbuckling Yoh's pants hurriedly. He pushed the jeans and boxers down his brother's slender legs and gazed hungrily at him.

Yoh shivered when he felt cool hands grab his hips and flip him over roughly. He tensed as a dry finger entered him and bit back a whimper of pain.

"H-Hao." He whined into the pillow, breathing sharply.

The older Askaura grinned and added another finger, wiggling them both inside the one beneath him. He paused, watching Yoh tremble before pushing in the third finger and splaying them.

A muffled cry escaped Yoh's lips. His soft brown eyes watered and his back stiffened considerably.

"Shush Yoh, its not that bad" Hao crooned softly, pulling his fingers out so that he could grab his hips with both hands.

Yoh bit his lip, bracing himself as Hao entered with one swift thrust.

He cried out, burying his face deeper into the pillow, breathing fast.

"I love you, Yoh." Hao whispered, pulling out and moving in again.

"Don't…say that." Yoh was about to say that but broke off in a small cry as fiery pain shot through him along with a twinge of pleasure.

That's how it always was with Hao. Pain but with a hint of pleasure.

0o0o0

Joh: Yeah, um that's not the end.

Jessie: Of course not!

Joh: thank you my readers for wanting a multi-chapter.

Yumeorb  
Poor Yoh has changed a lot, I want to see if his hopeful aspect will be different too.

mercuryrose  
I love evil Hao. –Sniggers- I'm just weird that way but…

MysticMaiden 18  
Aw, thanks! You're too nice.

nekoning   
Oh, that was way too nice of you to say. This story was just me being bored…-laughs-

blairwitch  
I made it a multi-chapter! -Proud-

Darkpsychic  
I didn't really like Anna much either, but I didn't want to bash her so…yeah.

Merffles  
I like dramatic things, I'm a dramatic person (not really)

hy-nguyen  
Thank you! Hope you like this one.

Alicia's power  
-Laughs- Yes, the J twins strike again!

thoughtless dreamer  
Oh my god, I love you too! -Kisses-

Red Asatari  
Bad boy Hao –Drools with you-

xXxchiixXx  
00 wow. You're so funny! It's okay; I have two cats, and a sister…-glances at Jessie and sweatdrops- But anyway, haha thanks! I love your reviews, they're so out there and um, I dunno the right word. –Shrugs- I blame my lack of vocabulary on my teachers.

Magic Blue Fire Kitsune  
-Bows back- I am glad to have relit your love for this pairing.

Hao Lovely  
How can Hao do this to Yoh? That is a good question…-wanders off to ponder on this-

Review to make the J sisters happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Resistance**

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Joh: Yay! I want to make a long chapter!

Jessie: You can do it!

Answer to Reviews

ShamanLover  
I feel bad for Yoh too…heh heh heh

kitsunelova  
Aw, that's a cute face… reminds me of naruto.

shadowkero  
whoa thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for the add.

MysticMaiden 18  
thanks! I like writing this story.

burninginnocence  
A mean Hao is always hot.

ryougabriellucile  
Will Yoh ever escape? Who knows?

kljy23  
I'm starting to love this story too! Haha!

Darkpsychic  
Sigh, I have so many multi-chapters it's not even funny!

woah...  
Aw, you're too sweet. An American Idol for fan fictions huh? That would be funny! Thank you again!

Red Asatari  
I've always had a a thing for the sadistic Hao, you know?

Hao Lovely  
Yeah, Hao's a sadistic asshole but we'll always love him.

Hara Junko  
Yeah, this is a HaoxYoh story, I just wanted Yoh to be comforted by Ren. Haha. Glad you liked my story so much! –Tears- You're too kind.

cute mimi  
More lemons coming right up!

xXxchiixXx  
Haha! You're too nice! My cats are named Charles and Lizzy (funny names, right?) Thanks for loving the story so much.

TaoSan  
We all love Yoh abuse. –Evil laugh-

raven02  
Maybe Yoh will change for the better after he sees his friends, who knows right?

Merffles  
I'm not sure about the ending yet, it may be a bitter sweet ending. I'm not sure. But I feel for Yoh too! -Joins in sobbing over Yoh-

thoughtless dreamer  
-Hugs- I love you forever!

0oo0o0

_Hao chuckled and straddled Yoh, rubbing his bare chest. "Is it nice to see your friends?" he whispered leaning down to kiss the smooth skin._

"_Y-yes." Yoh whimpered, gripping the bed sheet hard._

_Hao bent down and sucked hard on Yoh's neck, leaving a bright red mark. He listened, content, at Yoh's soft groan._

"_I'll leave you alone for three days, then you return with me, otouto."_

0o0o0

"Yoh?" Horo tapped gently on the door. "You awake yet?"

They had all decided to let Yoh sleep in considering that when he was with Hao he probably didn't get that luxury.

But morning had passed and still Yoh had yet to rise.

"Yoh? You okay?" Horo repeated, knocking slightly louder. He reached to slide open the door but stopped him self. Maybe it was best for Yoh to have some time by himself…

Ren walked up behind Horo and glanced at the door. Without speaking he opened the door and stepped in, leaving it open for Horo.

As the two shamans stepped into the room filtered with morning sunlight they found to their surprise that Yoh wasn't curled up in his futon but instead hunched over in the corner looking like he had gotten no sleep.

"…Yoh…" Ren spoke softly and approached carefully, lowering himself down onto his knees. "Yoh?"

Their fallen friend looked up, startled, and pushed himself further against the wall.

Horo noticed with shock that a dark bruise was pressed into Yoh's right wrist, something that hadn't been there before.

"Yoh, it's just us. Ren and Horo Horo." Ren said carefully.

Black eyes skimmed across them, unseeing for a moment. Then recognition set in, bringing some light back into those large eyes. "Horo…Ren…" Yoh shivered forcing a smile on.

"What happened?" Horo ventured, watching with concern as Yoh got to his feet using the wall for support.

"Bad dream." He murmured back as he steadied himself.

Ren reached out and put a helping arm around Yoh's shoulder and Horo quickly did the same.

"You don't have to worry about nightmares anymore. You're safe now." Horo comforted him with a grin.

Yoh widened his eyes and looked like he was about to say something, and then with a shake of his head he merely smiled.

"What's for breakfast?" Yoh asked as he pulled himself from Ren and Horo to skip out of the room.

"Can I help myself to your oranges?" he called.

"Sure Yoh…sure." Ren trailed off and glanced at Horo who simply shrugged.

"At least he's smiling." Horo said quietly.

Ren frowned. "No Horo, I don't think he is."

0o0 (I got really stuck at this scene)

Yoh smacked his lips as he swallowed the last of his orange.

His blank eyes stared at the low table for a moment before looking up. Absentmindedly he began to play with the end of the shirt that Horo had lent him. it was big on him, the sleeves trailing and the wide collar slipping off his shoulder.

"Yoh-kun…would you like a new pair of headphones?" Manta spoke suddenly, unable to take the drawn out silence any longer.

Yoh unconsciously reached up as if to feel for his headphones that had been taken away from him. "New…"

Horo perked up, grinning happily. "Maybe we could find blue ones!"

Ren snorted and shook his head. "Purple would be better."

Yoh smiled slightly. "Do you think I could find ones that look like my old ones? Orange and all…" he trailed off.

Lyserg, who hadn't spoken since his outburst last night, looked up almost curiously. "Exactly the same?"

"Exactly the same."

The group exchanged looks before agreeing readily. If that was what Yoh wanted…

Ren stood up and beckoned for Manta to do the same. "We can go out and find them for you."

Manta stood up and walked with Ren out of the room. He lingered in the doorway, looking back at Yoh. "Do you want to come too?"

A strange look passed over Yoh's face for a brief moment. "N-no…I don't think…I…" he stammered uncertainly, a frustrated lost look appearing in his eyes.

"It's okay Yoh, you can stay here. We asked if you wanted to come along, we didn't demand anything." Ren assured him, frowning slightly.

Yoh slumped his shoulders and leaned against Horo with a sigh. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "I just can't do it."

"Maybe you will another time." Manta said, waving his small hand before leaving with Ren.

Yoh cast his eyes out the window, watching his two friends walk down the front yard to a car and a waiting servant.

"Are you okay?" Horo asked.

Yoh closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah."

0o0

Horo walked down the hallway, two cans of soda in his hands. He paused in front of the guest room and using his foot he slid it open. "Yoh?"

Empty.

The Ainu frowned and looked around wondering where Yoh had gone. An hour after Ren and Manta left Yoh had gone off on his own to explore the manor and Lyserg had said that it was probably best to leave him be for the time being.

So Horo had done just that, wandering through the intricate maze of hallways, once in a while seeing Yoh on the way. The last time he had spotted him was in the guest room where he had slept, curled up by the window.

Horo checked his watch and sighed. 3:00. "Yoh?" he called again.

He sighed and wandered down the hall, looking in every room.

Door after door after door…and still no sign of Yoh. Anxiety began to build with each empty room and soon Horo Horo was running through the halls, opening each door with such force the doorways rattled.

Finally, after what seemed in eternity Horo found Yoh in a open space kind of room watching T.V.

The blue haired shaman suppressed a groan and walked up behind Yoh who was staring intently at the screen. "Yoh? I brought you a soda. I was gonna bring you lunch but I couldn't carry the whole tray so…" he trailed off as his dark blue eyes strayed to the screen.

It was home video that Manta had taped on New Years when they surprised Ren with a birthday party.

Yoh was on the screen laughing easily as Horo spilled milk all over a pissed off Ren.

"_You idiot!"_

"_Oops...uh…happy birthday!"_

"_Shut up! Stop laughing Yoh!"_

"_I can't help it, you look so funny! Haha, I'm sorry! Haha!"_

"_Grrr!"_

"Yoh…where did you find this?" Horo asked softly.

Yoh pointed to a pile of random videotapes. Horo blinked then smiled slightly. He had almost forgotten that he was in Ren's house right now and that of course Ren would keep the tapes that Manta recorded of them all.

He turned his attention back to Yoh a put a hand on his shoulder. "Yoh? Aren't you hungry for lunch?"

The brown haired boy shook his head, still staring at the screen.

Horo glanced at it again and smiled sadly. The Yoh on the T.V was smiling so serenely, his eyes hiding no hidden pain or sadness.

"_Blow the candles out Ren!"_

"_I refuse."_

"_Oh come on, Manta's taping this."_

"_So?"_

Yoh reached out and traced his fingers against the screen gently, a frown creasing his face.

You could hear Manta laughing from the screen and the scene blurred as Manta spun the camera around to focus it closer on Ren.

"_How about we count down?"_

"_Yoh, that's stupid."_

"_No it isn't. That way we'd be counting down for the new year _and _your candle birthday!"_

"_That's stupid."_

"_10!"_

The screen blurred again as the camera zoomed out so that you could see the whole party on the screen. Ren was sitting with his legs folded and a scowl fixed on his face, although any of his close friends would immediately see the happy look in his yellow eyes.

"_9"_

Yoh was sitting next to Ren with a big happy-go-lucky grin plastered onto his face as he counted down with everyone else. Horo was on the other side of Ren, swinging a mug of soda in the air, laughing crazily.

"_8"_

Jun was sitting behind Ren ruffling his hair with a tender look in her dark blue eyes.

"_7"_

The spirits were hovering in the back smiling and laughing along with the shamans.

"_6"_

Yoh pressed his fingers against the image of himself on the screen.

"_5"_

Horo leaned back and smiled as he watched this, letting the memory of it sweep over him.

"_4"_

Yoh pulled himself even closer to the screen, knocking over the soda Horo had brought up for him.

"_3"_

Horo tore his eyes away from the T.V and studied Yoh curiously. Were those tears?

"_2"_

Yoh got up abruptly, surprising Horo. Without saying anything he darted out of the room, leaving behind a bewildered Horo Horo.

"_1!"_

"_Have a happy birthday Ren, and many more!"_

"_And many happy years to follow!"_

0o0

"We're back!" Manta yelled as he kicked his shoes off. He ran ahead of Ren and the servant who was carrying the load. As he skidded into the dining room he found Horo and Lyserg seated and gloomy. "Where's Yoh-kun?"

"Upstairs." Horo answered with a depressed sigh.

Lyserg glanced up and studied the numerous amounts of bags in the servant's arms as the other two entered the room. "So that's what took you so long."

Ren nodded and sat down. "Manta wanted to get him new clothes since all of our clothes don't fit him."

The servant set down the bags and with a small bow of the head exited the room.

"Well, he's not coming out of his room so I guess you could just leave the clothes outside the door. That's what I did for his lunch." Horo reached up to finger his headband, a bad habit of his when he gets anxious.

Ren and Manta frowned. "What happened?" they asked in unison.

Lyserg scowled. "He's upset about a home video he watched." He sounded more annoyed then concerned. He was still sore about Yoh and Hao.

"Let me talk to him." Ren sighed, picking up the bags in his arms and walking out of the room to the stairs.

As he walked up the stairs he wondered what Yoh's reaction would be to the clothes they chose for him. They picked the type of things he would probably have worn a year ago.

As he stood outside the bedroom door he set the bags down and knocked twice. "Yoh? We bought you headphones and clothes."

There was a silence then a scuffle of feet before the door slid open a crack and a pale hand shot out to grab the bags and pull them in. Before Ren could speak the door was shut in his face.

'I keep forgetting how much he's changed.' Ren thought darkly as he stared at the door in front of him.

Suddenly the door opened and Ren took a step back in surprise.

Yoh stood in the doorway looking exactly like he had a year ago. His hair was kept back by the bulky orange headphones that Ren and Manta had just bought him and the plain white T-shirt and green jeans matched those that he used to own.

"Yoh…?"

Yoh smiled and flicked his long bangs. "Thanks for the clothes." He sounded cheery, but Ren could hear the strain in the voice.

"Yoh, stop forcing yourself." Ren said bluntly, scowling now.

The smile on Yoh's face slid off at these words to be replaced by a confused frown.

Ren just shook his head and grabbed Yoh by the arm, leading him out of the room and down the stairs.

Before they stepped into the dining room Ren paused, lingering outside the door. "Yoh, you can't make yourself heal. You have to wait this out. I hate seeing you pretend to smile. It annoys the shit out of me."

"…"

Ren sighed and slid the door open. "We're your friends, remember?"

Yoh looked down for a moment. "I know that."

"So stop pretending around us."

Yoh didn't answer but Ren knew he had taken in everything that he heard.

0o0

Yoh stared up at the ceiling once again as he settled into the blue futon. And once again the feeling that something was missing washed over him.

With a groan he turned over onto his side, clutching the pillow against him almost as if he was pretending it was a person.

Yoh listened contentedly to the music playing from the headphones. How long had it been since he had been able to lose himself in music?

That was one of the reasons why Hao had taken away his headphones. It took Yoh away from him.

Before music had always soothed his nerves. But now…it just didn't have the same effect. Yoh sighed and turned the music off, slipping the headphones off his head. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't go back to who he used to be.

Yoh had always strongly believed that thinking in the past could never help, and yet he found himself mauling over the things he had done the things Hao had done and the things he should have done to prevent it.

He should have been able to rescue Anna.

He could have tried harder to fight off Hao.

What would happen when Hao came to take him back?

Could, should, would.

How long would these words haunt him?

How long would Hao haunt him?

Yoh was pretty sure that Hao had made sure that Yoh remembered every touch they made, every word that was hissed into his ear…

Everything. Yoh remembered everything that Hao had seared into his mind.

Yoh closed his eyes wearily, wanting the peace of a dreamless sleep more than anything.

"I want you to grow your hair out longer." Hao murmured as he ran his fingers through Yoh's short locks.

"_But then I'd look too much like you." Yoh whispered back, clenching and unclenching his fists in his lap._

_Hao's gentle touch turned into a sharp tug at his hair. "Stop fidgeting, it annoys me."_

"_Yes."_

_Hao smiled in a pleased way and continued to play with Yoh's hair, singing a song softly into his ear. _

_Yoh sighed and felt his eyes slip. He didn't mind this as much as other things since in this position he didn't have to see Hao's face. This way he could almost pretend Hao was Anna, sitting behind him and stroking his hair._

"_Don't think of her." _

_Yoh sighed again. He hated the fact that Hao could hear his thoughts. It meant that even in his mind Yoh wasn't safe._

_Hao took up his song once again, his voice soothing and tempting in Yoh's ear. The hands left his hair momentarily to pull him onto Hao's lap where he was snugger against his chest._

_Knowing fingers traced the soft part of Yoh's ear thoughtfully. Yoh ignored the soft featherlike touches and concentrated on the song instead._

"_Think of me and only me Yoh." Hao murmured as he locked his fingers around Yoh's face possessively. _

"_Only you." Yoh repeated tonelessly._

0o0o0

Joh: Not as long as the last two chapters, but I tried my best. Oh and Sis? Sorry about the voicemail I left I was being viciously raped. If you don't know what I'm talking about time to check your cell. Love you forever!

Review please!

-Joh


	4. Chapter 4

**Resistance**

Disclaimer: Don't own it! Na Na Nyah!

Joh: Not much to say…um…

Jessie: Poor girl is exhausted! -Pats back-

Joh: -Tears- But I must at least start this!

Jessie: I believe in you!

Joh: -All fired up-

**Thank you xXxchiixXx BETA for editing this!**

Warnings: Angst… mild language,

This chapter might seem like its hinting RenxYoh but it really isn't, it's just close friendship.

0o0o0o0

"Yoh…Yoh…."

The brunette groaned in his sleep, frowning. "Please…. Hao…. let me sleep…. longer…" he muttered, tossing back and forth in the sheets.

"Wake up!"

Yoh jolted awake, staring into concerned brown orbs. "Ah…Manta!"

The small blonde-haired boy smiled weakly at his friend, standing up. "Were you having a bad dream Yoh-kun?"

Yoh blinked unsurely at Manta. Finally he settled for a small shrug of his shoulders and a muttered 'Dunno'.

Manta sighed and walked to the door. "Come down when you're ready."

"Thanks."

Yoh watched Manta close the door before relaxing back into the covers, staring emptily out the window. A soft sigh escaped his lips and a pale hand was brought up to pass through sweat-drenched hair.

Dreams.

How he hated them.

Maybe before…when he was still the old Yoh that everyone knew and recognized, nothing would be able to haunt him in his dreams. In fact, Yoh could almost remember the times when he enjoyed dreams.

Now…he dreaded them.

Shakily he brought his legs to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. Two days left.

The young Asakura sat there for a long time, trying his hardest to erase the remaining traces of his nightmare from his mind.

Finally he got up, shaking the blue sheets from him. He shook his messy brown hair and pulled on a random outfit, complete with his new headphones.

As Yoh made his way out of the bedroom he paused in front of a large full-length mirror, surprised at his reflection.

It was almost as if he had never changed. What he saw was almost the old Yoh…

Yoh pressed a hand against his chest, a troubled expression shadowing his features.

"I'm still here." He whispered to himself.

0o0

"Hey, Yoh!" Horo chirped at seeing his friend arrive at the table. "Wanna go out today?"

Yoh shrugged uncertainly.

"Don't pressure him." Manta hissed, elbowing Horo.

Yoh stared into his lap for a moment before looking back up and smiling. "Yeah, yeah I would like that." He said softly.

Horo blinked. "Really?"

Yoh nodded, still smiling. He only had two days left to enjoy himself, may as well get the most out of it.

0o0

Yoh stretched his arms over his head, looking this way and that as they walked through the fair.

How long had it been since he had been in a place like this?

Intently, he skimmed his eyes over the many faces in the crowds, soaking it all in. It was refreshing. So refreshing. Yoh closed his eyes briefly, breathing in.

People were laughing, chatting, playing…

He opened his eyes, watching Horo drag Lyserg ahead and pointing at random attractions like a child.

Ren was rolling his eyes at Horo's behavior, Manta was laughing.

A sad smile made its way across Yoh's face. _Will I ever see them again? _ He thought, a shadow passing over him.

"Yoh? What's wrong? You look pale." Ren asked, frowning as he glanced over at his friend.

"Nothing, nothing." Yoh smiled reassuringly at Ren, taking his hand. "Can we go on that ride?" he asked, pointing to a 'Haunted House'.

Ren sighed. "Those kinds of rides are so cheap."

"Yeah but they're fun." Yoh insisted, tugging Ren over to the ride.

"Whatever."

Yoh broke into a grin as he dragged Ren to the ride.

It was a small long tunnel sort of thing, not much a house. At the beginning of the entrance to the tunnel were carts lined up on tracks, waiting for passengers. A bored looking teen leaned against one of the carts waiting for customers.

He perked up when he noticed Yoh and Ren approaching, holding out a skinny hand. (1)

"Three tickets." He demanded.

Ren deposited three yellow tickets they had bought at the entrance to the fair and climbed into one of the small carts with Yoh.

After a pause the cart jolted to life, moving slowly but surely forward. "This is going to be stupid." Ren complained, looking bored as they passed into the dark tunnel, cutting off all light and sound.

Yoh tilted his head to the side, nudging the irritable Tao. "You've never been on one before so how would you know?"

"I can tell just by looking at it."

"Give it a chance."

Ren blinked and peered through the darkness, surprised at the words Yoh had chosen. It sounded…like something Yoh would have said before.

Suddenly the cart took a sharp turn, making Yoh jump and cling to the cart.

The sound of trickling water hit their ears as well as soft groaning.

"Isn't this creepy?" Yoh whispered.

"No." Ren answered flatly.

There was a loud bang and the small cart jolted, as if it was about to spring off the tracks. Yoh laughed as a fake ghost bobbled past them at that moment.

"How can you find this fun?" Ren muttered.

Fire exploded around them spontaneously, lighting up the long tunnel.

Ren rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Oh, that's _so _terrifying."

Yoh didn't respond.

Ren glared at the swirling flames blankly before turning to Yoh, slightly concerned. "Yoh?"

Yoh had his face in his hands, his back hunched over and quivering.

"Shit! Yoh! Yoh are you okay?" Ren exclaimed, placing his hand on the shaking boy's shoulder. "Yoh!"

The Asakura didn't speak; he merely peeked through his fingers to stare at Ren. The firelight danced across Yoh's face, lighting up his dark onyx eyes in an eerie way.

The cart shuddered and jolted again, hurling them through a ring of fire.

Yoh whimpered as they passed through, shaking even more violently.

"Yoh, what's wrong! Say something!" Ren continued, now placing both hands on Yoh's shoulders.

Tears were leaking out of Yoh's wide eyes, glistening down his face. He grabbed Ren's hands in a tight, almost painful, grasp. "I don't…" he rasped out, a horrified look twisting his features.

"Yoh, calm down. Nothing's happening. We're in a fair…you're okay." Ren assured him quietly, squeezing his hands comfortingly.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Yoh repeated frantically, twisting in his seat. "Make it stop!" he screamed.

"It's almost over! Calm down!"

Yoh finally looked at Ren directly, not through him, but at him. "It's not…over…" he said softly, tonelessly. His eyes glazed over and his jerking movements came to a stop.

"It's burning me." He whispered hoarsely to Ren, bowing his head and taking deep shuddering breaths.

0o0 at a nearby café…

Lyserg scowled and pulled a chair back for Ren when he saw him coming. "He's late."

Horo squinted his eyes against the sunlight as he ate. "It looks like he's carrying something…maybe he won a prize." He chuckled.

Manta stood up in his chair at the table. Something was wrong. Ren was too far away right now but he was coming closer and closer…"I don' think that's…" he trailed off uncertainly. "That's…Yoh-kun!"

Horo choked on his soda, dropping it so that it spilled across the table. "What?" He pressed his face against the shop of the café, trying to make out Ren's form.

"Shit." He cursed.

Ren entered the café, a jingle of bells sounding his arrival as the door swung shut behind him.

He was breathing heavily and looking anxious, almost fearful. A look you'd almost never see on Ren Tao's face.

Carried on his back was a soundly asleep Yoh. Nothing seemed to be the matter with him, ignoring the flushed cheeks and swollen eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Lyserg asked quietly after Ren had deposited the Asakura in an empty seat at the table.

"He had a panic attack on one of the rides…I'm not sure what happened but he got all still for a little and I thought he was okay…but then he started twitching…" Ren trailed off.

"He blacked out then?" Manta asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"I…I. knocked him out. He was screaming and falling around…he was going to harm himself so…" Ren trailed off, sliding into a chair next to Horo looking miserable.

"Sounds like he had a seizure." Manta said looking even more troubled. "Or maybe he was just going hysterical…"

"What set him off?" Lyserg asked, looking intently at Yoh who was limp in his seat.

"I…there was fire…"

Lyserg's green eyes darkened. "Hao. It reminded him of Hao obviously."

"That bastard." Horo muttered.

"Let's call it a day." Manta sighed gloomily, eyeing Yoh sadly.

"Yeah."

0o0o0o0o0

Joh: Poor Hao never got an appearance in this chapter, but he still terrorized Yoh…without meaning to…-Sniggers-

Jessie: Don't laugh! That's sad!

Joh: I can't help it! -Bursts out laughing- That amuses me! -Continues to laugh insanely-

Jessie: -Rolls eyes- so immature.

Joh: -Throws tantrum- No I'm nooooooooot!

Jessie: -Feeds Joh candy-

Joh: I am content now.

I'd like to thank my BETA for this one.

xXxchiixXx Thank you so much!

Answers to Reviews

ku2  
Thank you for your enthusiasm! -Laughs- Hope you enjoyed the update

realdarkangel  
We all love bad boys, hot hot hot

Sammy Chun  
I love sickly evil Hao's and weak and in pain Yohs. –Laughs evilly- I'm twisted that way.

Sandblasted-Kitten  
Poor, poor, poor Yoh. –Sighs- Whatever can I do?

Nadesiko  
Don't you love intense things?

demonlifehealer  
Haha! So far everyone's been rooting for Hao, go you and your originality!

hao-sama-worshiper   
Cruel but cute? That's funny!

maniacal laugher 1313  
I know you're into fire…

burninginnocence  
I will update more! -Throws hands into air-

wolfheart4000  
Have you noticed how my chapters are getting shorter?

thuyhy-thuyhy  
Hao probably does notice Yoh's unhappiness…he just doesn't care. –Snickers- No, we'll see what happens.

xXxchiixXx  
That is inspiration. –Looks off into distance- No work…-Rolls around in happy land-cheerful-pinkstar  
Aw thanks! Did you like this chapter?

Red Asatari  
Isn't that cute? Overprotective Hao –Dreamy sigh-

thoughtless dreamer  
Aw! -Cries tears of joy- I…I love you too! Can you take me to the zoo nee-san? No…really…please?

skybluey  
That's a good thing!

Yumeorb  
Hao is a possessive person, isn't he? o

shadowkero  
Haha! When I first read your review I thought you said you _wanted _to see Yoh cry!  
But I read it wrong! U my bad.

O.o  
Sorry 'bout the wait! Glad you like it so much!

Review please.

-JoH


	5. Chapter 5

**Resistance**

Disclaimer: Don't own it so blah to you too.

Joh: I made a bargain so…here it is!

Jessie: -Tears- I'm so proud of you! -Hugs-

Joh: -Blushes-

Warnings: Angst, adult situations, language, violence, illness (meaning be warned if you're squeamish), attempted suicide, and some insanity on Yoh's part -Checks off list- yep, that's it for today.

Joh: Long warning, huh? -Sniggers- must mean we're in for a _good _chapter. –Pauses- There's something wrong with me…

Jessie: Course not sweetie.

0o0o0o0

A distant murmur of voices. They sounded worried…

The sound of bare feet padding back and forth, back and forth.

Raised voices now, sounding angry. A shushing noise causing the angry voices to fall into a tense whisper.

Dark eyes fluttered open reluctantly, taking note of the high ceiling above. Yoh sat up, causing the covers to fall back. He was in the room he had been given, tucked into the blue futon neatly. The doors were closed yet the soft voices of his friends could be heard from the other side.

Yoh looked blankly at the door, wondering if he should get up and tell them he was awake. Honestly, he had no idea what he was doing in bed. He glanced back up at the ceiling, trying to remember what happened.

A fair.

Laughter.

Fire.

Hao.

His face paled swiftly as he brought his knees up to his chest, hugging them against him. "Oh…gods…" he whimpered, eyes burning.

As he sat there, rocking back and forth the door opened slowly.

"Yoh-kun?"

Yoh froze for a moment, before rubbing his eyes furiously and turning to greet his friends. "Yo."

Manta frowned, his eyes sliding down to the floor. Horo rushed forward. "You okay?"

"Aa. What time is it?"

"10:00."

A confused frown creased Yoh's pale features. But the sun was still out…it couldn't possibly be that late at night.

Ren sighed and sat down by the edge of Yoh's futon. "You were out cold all through yesterday."

Yoh turned his dull eyes on Ren, his expression blank.

"It's Friday."

Another blank look.

"Don't tell me you haven't kept track of the days?" instead of sounding exasperated Ren sounded shocked, sad even.

"When I was with Hao I gave up keeping track." Yoh said quietly, looking away.

Everyone fell silent, hearts heavy for their friend.

"So…are you saying I was asleep for a whole day?" the young Asakura attempted to break the silence, straining a smile.

"Yes."

The smile remained on Yoh's face, although it hardened into almost what could be called a grimace.

_I have one day left now…one day…then all of this is gone._ Yoh thought dully, clenching the sheets in his hands.

"Shit…I…think I'm gonna be sick…" Yoh moaned, breathing fast.

Ren's eyes widened as he quickly helped Yoh to his feet. Horo grabbed Yoh's sagging shoulders and the two helped their ill friend up, racing to the bathroom.

Kicking the door open, Ren and Horo helped Yoh into the bathroom. Yoh immediately fell to his knees, hurling into the white toilet.

His hands gripped the rims of the bowl as he heaved again. Manta bit his lip then moved forward, pulling Yoh's long hair back from his face. Horo ran some water from the sink, taking a paper cup and filling it, ready for Yoh once he was done.

Ren just watched, lips parted slightly and eyes wide. "Yoh…"

Finally, after what seemed to be for hours, Yoh finished. His whole body was shaking with great sobs as he gripped the rim harder and harder. "I don't wanna…" he rasped in between sobs.

Manta let the long brown hair fall back as he put a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Yoh-kun…what are you talking about? You're safe now."

Yoh fell back, grabbing his head and pulling at his hair. "No!" he screeched, backing up until he hit the wall of the small bathroom. "No, no, no!"

"Yoh-kun, we're not going to hurt you!" Manta was in tears now, watching Yoh cower like that was breaking his heart.

Timidly, Horo held out the cup of water but Yoh knocked it aside. The Asakura watched with haunted eyes as the water spread across the tiled floor, licking at his bare toes.

For one happy moment the three boys thought the worse was over, seeing as how Yoh's breaths had calmed and his shaking had stopped.

But that moment was shattered when Yoh stood up screaming and swinging out at them. "_Get out! Get out, get out, get out!"_

Manta backed away, tears falling faster down his small face. "Yoh-kun."

Ren grabbed Horo and Manta, steering them out of the small room. Once they had stepped out the door was slammed shut, the click of the lock being turned soon followed.

They all winced as the violent sound of a mirror being smashed was heard along with broken sobs echoing off the walls.

"Is this okay? What if he hurts himself?" Manta asked, looking up at Ren worriedly.

"It'll be fine. He needs to let out his emotions."

They all turned, seeing Lyserg walk up to them from down the hall.

Ren scowled as another crash was heard from within the bathroom. Suddenly, he slammed his fist into the wall. "It's not okay, damn it! He's pushing us away! How can we help him when he shuts us out?"

"Ren…" Horo placed a hand over Ren's tense shoulder, calming the furious shaman. "We just need to give Yoh time…"

Ren let his bruised fist fall back to his side. "Yeah. Time."

0o0

Yoh stared at himself in the mirror, taking in the ragged brown hair and bloodshot onyx eyes. He could almost see his reflection smirking at him.

Frustration flared up inside of him as he slammed his arm against the mirror, creating a nice crack down the middle.

Slowly he pulled back his now torn arm, staring at the blood in numb surprise.

He had always said that things would work out.

But people were _still_ dying.

He was _still_ hurting.

Asakura Yoh couldn't save anyone from Asakura Hao's fire.

There was nothing he could do.

_Why should I still suffer?_

Trembling, he picked up a jagged piece of glass that had fallen free from the mirror. He turned it over in his fingers, glaring into it.

This was his last day with his friends. His last day before returning to Hao.

He hated Hao. He hated his brother.

But he hated himself more.

For not being able to save those lives Hao had stolen, for moaning when he was touched, for letting himself fall this low.

He couldn't kill Hao.

But he could kill the next best thing. Himself.

_After all..._ Shakily he dragged the glass down his arm, leaving a red trail in its wake. _Hao's been killing people regardless of our deal. _

Silently, Yoh fell to his knees, tracing a small 'H' into his upper arm. A dull pain was thudding through him, and he clung to the feeling instead of shunning it aside. Carefully he placed the sharp edge of glass against his pale wrist.

A dry chuckle escaped his cracked lips. "Love you, Hao." He murmured before slicing through the skin.

"_Yoh!" _

"_Yoh!"_

0o0

It was too hot.

Stifling. Suffocating.

But cold.

So cold.

The faint smell of smoke wafted around lazily.

Yoh stirred reluctantly as he woke, blinking laboriously. His body was stinging and his mind was reeling as the room came in and out of focus.

He was lying on a comfortable dark red futon staring at a white ceiling. Gingerly, he turned his head to the side, trying his hardest to ignore the stabbing pain that raced through him as he did so.

A plain wood tiled wall was facing his right with a large sliding window pulled open allowing sunlight to stream in. The soft chattering of birds could be heard from the outside.

The confused brunette fisted his pale hand in the crimson sheets, wondering what had happened.

Did he pass out again?

No, he should have been dead.

Immediately, he held up his wrist to his eyes and inspected the neat stitches sewn into him. Bandages were wrapped all the way up his arm, almost reaching his shoulder.

Had his friends 'saved' him?

He buried his face in the pillow, breathing in the smoky smell. Part of him was relieved, well the other was nearly growling in frustration.

Yoh lay there for a few empty moments, content in just relaxing his exhausted body and mind. Then it clicked.

Smoke.

Dark eyes shot open as the boy sat up rigidly, inspecting the room he was occupying.

"You're amusing as always, Yoh-chan."

The young shaman froze, eyes dilating in fear and anticipation.

From the sliding door stood the familiar form of his brother, leaning elegantly against the frame. His bare feet padded across the wood floor as he approached Yoh.

"What's wrong? You look like you're ready to faint…again." Hao smiled slightly before kneeling down beside Yoh and touching his undamaged arm lightly.

A sharp breath was drawn in as Yoh jerked his arm back.

Hao blinked then smirked. "You must be mad at me for saving you." He chuckled and brushed a strand of hair away from Yoh's face. "But did you really think suicide would work? Sure, you can lock your friends out, but I'm always going to be there Yoh."

Yoh still didn't respond, his face ghostly pale.

"You were trying to get away from me, weren't you?" Hao cupped the trembling boy's face, staring at him intently. "Isn't that something else? You actually were thinking about yourself for once. I must say otouto, I'm impressed."

"What…do you mean?"

"You were so desperate to run away from me that you didn't stop to think about how your friends might react to your death…or more importantly, how I would react. You knew that I would probably eliminate entire cites, yet you didn't care…did you now?" Hao's tone was mocking.

Yoh looked away. "Shut up."

Soft laughter escaped from Hao's lips as he shook his head, letting his hand fall away from Yoh's face. "I've really screwed you up, ne? Or maybe I just revealed the _real _you."

Lunging forward he pinned Yoh to the futon and pressed his lips against his rather roughly. As he pulled back he grinned. "You're so beautiful."

Yoh automatically pushed half-heartedly at Hao's shoulder only to have his stitched up wrist seized in a savage grasp.

Hao pulled at the bandages, revealing the red 'H' Yoh had engraved into himself.

"I'm always on your mind." Hao sneered proudly.

"I hate you."

"But you need me too." Hao whispered, pressing himself fully against Yoh.

Hao laughed again. "You can't runaway anymore, Yoh darling."

0o0o0o0

Joh: Sadly enough, Resistance is ending. This isn't that last chapter, but I'd say give it two more chapters and this done.

Jessie: That's so sad!

Joh: I know. Maybe I'll make a sequel…-frowns- that'd be kind of hard though.

Jessie: You'll pull through.

Joh: -Blinks- I will? Huh?

Jessie: Yes, or I won't take you to the zoo! -Grins-

Joh: -Tears- Nooooo! -Crawls into hole-

Jessie: I was kidding…uh….-walks away-

**Thank you to **xXxchiixXx**for being my BETA! Get better soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Resistance**

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Joh: sorry about the wait I've been busy failing all my classes.

Jessie: Aw, poor baby.

Joh: Ah, I'll try harder near the end of the year.

Jessie: You procrastinator.

Joh: Yes well…

Warnings: twincest, language, violence, lotsa angst, noncon-ish, dark stuff

0o0o0o0

Yoh stared down at his knees and blinked repeatedly, wishing he could close his ears as well as his eyes to the boy kneeling beside him. A gentle hand ran through his hair. "Yoh?"

He jerked slightly before looking up to meet deep black eyes. "Why?"

Hao smiled and wrapped his arms around his younger brother, pulling him close. "Why what?" he whispered back, pressing his face into Yoh's shoulder.

"Why do you have to do this?" Yoh felt himself unraveling, losing himself. "It's all your fault," he added on in such a soft voice that he could have been speaking to himself.

But Hao heard him. Hao always heard him. "And what exactly is my fault, 'touto-chan?"

Yoh gently pushed his twin away so that they were gazing at each other. "Everything. It's your fault that I've changed. It's your fault that I hate myself. It's your fault…your fault." His eyes were burning as he blinked back tears.

Hao blinked and lightly touched Yoh's face. "Is that so…"

Yoh bit his lip and looked away despite himself. "I hate you." He hissed. "I hate you!" his voice grew louder as he slapped away Hao's hand and pulled back.

Frustration flickered through the fire shaman's face as he moved forward. "No you don't. You don't hate me." He said this calmly, firmly. Slowly, he cupped Yoh's face and made sure that he was looking him straight in the eye. "You hate yourself. Not me. Isn't that right?"

"You're sick."

"So are you." Hao's face remained blank, save a small eerie smile.

"You're a murder."

"So are you."

Yoh opened his mouth to speak but his breath caught in his throat. Hao's smile widened when Yoh remained silent, knowing he had won. "Does that hurt you?"

"Yes." Yoh answered softly, biting his lip.

"Aa." Hao nodded and lay down, resting his head in Yoh's lap. Idly, he traced Yoh's stitches on his wrist. "You make it so hard for yourself."

Yoh frowned but didn't know how to answer that so he remained quiet, looking down at his tormentor. Right now he looked so innocent it was hard to believe that this boy was the main cause for Yoh's pain.

His long brown tresses were fanned out around him and his large black eyes were peering up at Yoh with a thoughtful look in them. Full lips formed a knowing smile. Hao reached out his hand and tangled it in Yoh's long hair.

Yoh felt a stab of anger as Hao's hands ran through his hair gently. As the elder Asakura leaned up to kiss his lips softly Yoh reacted impulsively, swinging out his fist.

Hao was flung backwards. Normally he would have easily blocked or evaded such a simple move, but this had caught him off-guard. His dark eyes narrowed dangerously as he felt a trickle of blood escaping from a gash across his lip.

Carefully, he licked the line of crimson away, turning his attention on the trembling boy before him. "Are you angry, Yoh?"

Yoh clenched his fists, feeling the rage inside him grow stronger and stronger. His nails dug into the soft flesh of his palm as a numb tingle swept through him. Grinding his teeth together, he didn't bother answering. It was obvious to the both of them.

Hao chuckled and swept closer to his prey, not at all disturbed by the throb in his cheek. "All that rage building up inside of you. That must have felt good, ne?" Hao smiled venomously before grabbing Yoh by the collar and forcing him to stand up with him. Teasingly, he traced Yoh's jaw, a second before jamming his knee into his groin.

A grunt of pain filled the airy room as Yoh keeled over, squeezing his eyes shut. His knees buckled but Hao kept him upright, a firm grip on his neck.

"I bet you want to kill me." Hao whispered.

Yoh opened his mouth to speak but could only manage a small-strangled noise. Desperately, he clawed at Hao's hands, begging for him to lessen his tight hold.

Hao ignored this and continued, "If I gave you the opportunity…would you kill me?" it wasn't a question. It was a challenge.

Yoh paused; letting his hands fall back to his sides.

"Don't even try lying to me, 'touto-chan…" Hao's eyes flashed.

"… I…c-can't….bre-breath!" the younger of the twins managed to gasp out.

"Ah…of course." Casually he dropped Yoh like a sack, allowing him to crumple to the floor.

Yoh nursed his bruised neck for a moment, glaring up at Hao all the while. "Yes." He hissed. "I would kill you. I should kill you. I want to."

Hao laughed harshly and nudged Yoh's cheek with his bare foot. "Too bad you'll never get that chance, hm?" He bent down to level himself with Yoh.

Yoh looked down briefly then looked back up. A spark of his old self seemed to have returned to him in that moment. His eyes held determination, flaring to life once more. "Who says?" he snarled, kicking out at his brother.

Hao leaped back this time, catching Yoh's ankle. He eyed Yoh thoughtfully before once again ramming his foot into Yoh's groin.

As Yoh writhed about on the floor he stood, towering over him. "This is…what? Your third attempt to kill me? Pathetic." Hao spat in disgust, kicking the shaking body below him.

Yoh groaned in response, curling into a ball and willing the intense burn of pain to subside enough for him to get up. Sweat beaded down his forehead as he took in a shallow breath.

He felt himself being rolled over and cool fingers prodding his face. He cracked open his eyes to stare into Hao's emotionless face. Defiance roared through his whole body as Hao lifted him into his lap, but he remained limp.

He felt too numb to fight off Hao anymore. His body screamed every time he moved and he could faintly taste the coppery trace of blood in his mouth.

So Yoh closed his eyes, letting himself be rocked back and forth gently, a strange contrast to the rough treatment he had been receiving before.

A sigh escaped his broken lips as he fell back into a dreamless sleep.

0o0

Yoh leaned his face against the windowpane, relishing the cool surface against his hot skin. It had been two days and Hao hadn't tried anything. To be honest, it was unnerving him.

Every conversation he held with his brother was filled with an uneasy anticipation, only to subside when Hao did nothing but give him a quick kiss.

Yoh was sure that Hao was going to pull something when he least expected it. In a way, Yoh kind of wished that the fire shaman would get it over with already.

A frown crossed Yoh's lips as he pondered over these words. He should really be feeling relieved that Hao hadn't jumped him the minute he returned, but no he just had to get anxious about it…

He rubbed his fingers against his stitched up wrist, noting how thin he was becoming. He had always been pretty scrawny but he was now actually looking bony. Of course, the sudden weight loss wasn't too obvious, you would only notice it if you had been living with Yoh for quite some time.

Yoh breathed out, a long steadying breathe. The window fogged up for a brief moment, allowing Yoh to draw a small star on the pane of glass.

"Yoh?"

The young Asakura couldn't help but tense up as Hao curled up beside him on the window seat.

"Yes?" Yoh finally replied, glancing at him.

"You haven't been eating." Hao stated calmly.

Yoh shrugged before looking back out the window. Outside was the type of landscape that you saw only in paintings. Hills of thick grass and trees offering shade filled the window.

"I haven't had much of an appetite lately." Yoh answered him coolly.

Hao frowned and nudged Yoh's leg with his foot. "And why is that?"

Yoh turned with a scowl fixed onto his face. "What do you think?" he spat.

Hao blinked his large dark eyes. "I think…you're trying to run away again."

"Hm." The younger of the two turned away, drawing his knees up to his chest. He barely registered that Hao had taken his arm in his hands, drawing lazy circles across the smooth skin.

He touched Yoh's scar, now scabbed over and red. "You're still hurting yourself. Still running away." He repeated softly.

Yoh turned his head slowly, looking at his brother through haunted eyes. "Who cares?" he said listlessly.

Hao pressed his lips into a thin line. "I do." He waved his hand lazily, summoning an orange in a burst of flames. He rolled the orange in his hands for a moment, feeling the rough texture.

"You used to love oranges." He murmured thoughtfully, peeling it carefully.

Yoh glared. "I'm _not _hungry."

Hao nodded but continued peeling the orange all the same, burning the discarded peels and letting the ashes fall to the floor. He'd make Yoh clean that up later.

"Let's see what your body has to say about that." Hao smirked slightly, breaking off an orange piece and holding it out for Yoh to eat.

"I don't want it!" Yoh snarled, pushing Hao's hand away.

Hao scowled, feeling his patience wearing thin. "I don't care what you want, Yoh. Only what you need." And with those words he pushed forward, knocking Yoh's hands aside and shoving the orange past Yoh's lips.

Yoh coughed and made as if to spit it right back out, into Hao's face. However the elder Asakura predicted this and quickly held a hand over Yoh's lips. "Eat it." He growled.

The shaman refused furiously, writhing and kicking. The two fell to the floor as they wrestled with another.

And for a moment it looked like Yoh had a chance.

Hao grabbed Yoh's wounded arm and squeezed viciously, extracting a pain filled cry from the one wriggling beneath him.

He slammed Yoh's arm to the floor, not really caring that he had made the long wound reopen so that blood trickled free.

Hao held his other hand firmly over Yoh's lips, ignoring the drool gathering as Yoh attempted to spit out.

Wild eyes glared up at him as Yoh thrashed helpless. He choked when his head was bent backwards, nearly swallowing the orange whole.

"Eat it." Hao commanded, digging his nails into Yoh's wounds.

Yoh flinched and shook his head back and forth. His hands clenched into fists as he endured the pain, saliva running down the side of his mouth.

Hao frowned. "I'm _not _letting you starve yourself." He said firmly. He then removed his hand, allowing Yoh to spit the fruit out.

Calmly, Hao took it and broke it into a smaller piece, stuffing it back into Yoh's mouth. But this time his fingers didn't leave his mouth. He forced the small piece of orange down Yoh's throat, making the boy gag.

Yoh grabbed Hao's wrist with his free hand, trying to make him stop, but Hao shook him off impatiently.

Hao withdrew his hand, successfully forcing Yoh to swallow a piece. He watched in amusement as Yoh coughed and sputtered, turning his head to the side. "If you would just cooperate and eat the fruit without my help…" Hao trailed off with a shrug. "As long as you're eating I don't care either way."

Soon, Yoh recovered, wiping his mouth and glowering at his twin. The murderous look went ignored however as Hao straddled him and broke off another small piece. "Ready for your next bite?"

Yoh spat in response.

Hao raised his eyebrows before grabbing Yoh's chin and forcing his mouth open. As he stuffed the second piece in he bent down and brushed his lips against Yoh's ear.

"I'm not letting you die."

0o0o0o0

Joh: Wow…uh….that…turned out different than what I expected.

Jessie: Angsty…very angsty. Mega Yoh torture.

Joh: yeah…uh…hope you like it?

Jessie: We promise that the next chapter holds a lemon. My sister was just being too lazy to write one in this chapter.

Joh: -Shrugs-

Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm also too lazy right now to answer you all…heh…

Review Please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Resistance**

Disclaimer: Don't own it, thank you very much.

Joh: I'm back! With a bang…. and thanks to my awesome onee-san I know EXACTLY how to finish this up. And I have so many good ideas for the sequel.

Jessie: Yes, there is a sequel.

Joh: Rejoice! I relaxed so much that I got a huge inspiration, all thanks to onee-san.

Jessie: Aw gee…

**Joh: I'm gonna dedicate the final chapter to my onee-san for helping me so much! Thank you!**

Warnings: twincest, yaoi, violence, angst, language

0o0o0o0o0

Don't give up yet… 

_I want out…_

_Not yet…_

_I want out…_

_It's not over yet…_

Yoh buried his head in his hands, coughing and sputtering. He was on his knees, curled up tightly as if he wanted to disappear.

Slowly he let his shaking hands drop from his face, allowing himself to look up at his brother.

Hao smirked and knelt down beside him. "So Yoh, you can't starve yourself. What will you try next?"

_Don't give up_

"Stop."

_Don't give up._

"Stop!" Yoh heard himself screaming, his throat dry and throbbing.

Hao smiled pityingly and reached out to stroke his cheek. "There's no point in resisting anymore otouto, is there?"

Yoh was silent for a moment, neither leaning unto the caress nor avoiding it. The voices in his head were screaming now, trying to make them selves heard over one another.

"I don't know." He whispered finally, ashamed of how weak his voice sounded.

"That's right. You don't know. So just let everything go…" Hao cooed this gently into Yoh's ear.

_No._

Yoh clapped his hands over his ears and leaped back. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" he screeched. "They'll come back! I still have them!"

Hao's expression darkened as he stood up, hands folded over his chest. "Who are you talking about Yoh? You're 'friends'?" he sneered, contempt evident in his voice.

Yoh glared upwards, his pale face drawn into a determined scowl. "They were there for me…no…they _are_ here for me. They'll stop you."

Hao threw back his head and laughed harshly at this.

"We shall see."

0o0

Ren cursed and slammed his fist into the wall upon seeing the empty bathroom. They had succeeded in breaking the door down but Yoh had disappeared…and they all had a good idea of where to.

"Damn him…that bastard." Ren swore, bowing his head low and nudging a shard of broken glass with his toe.

Horo was staring at the broken remains of the mirror, blue eyes wide and face pale. "Shit…shit…" he mumbled under his breath repeatedly.

Manta wiped his eyes and looked up at Horo. "What do we do?" his voice trembled as he trailed off hopelessly.

Ren clenched his teeth together and said, "What else? We go get him back."

Horo seemed to have snapped back to himself when he heard Ren storm past Lyserg into the hall.

With a small sigh he made his way after Ren, a out of place frown set in his features.

Lyserg grabbed Horo's sleeve, eyes wide. "You can't just…what if Hao attacks you…he was probably planning on taking Yoh back the whole time and…"

Horo turned and scowled, shrugging Lyserg off of him. "So what?"

"Hao will kill you guys!" Lyserg cried desperately, his mouth twisted into an anxious frown.

Horo paused, then grinned. "Naw." And with that he carried on, sprinting to catch up with Ren.

Lyserg stood still as stone in the hallway, staring at the spot where Horo had been. After a moment he smiled slightly and ran after them.

0o0

"Hao-sama!"

The fire shaman glanced up from his perch by the open window. "Yes, Opacho?" he answered, enjoying the cool breeze drifting in through the window.

"Several shamans are approaching. They'll be here in 26 minutes." She chirped, her large eyes staring up at her king.

Hao smiled slightly and slid down from the window gracefully, poncho swishing by his ankles. "I see. They must be Yoh's friends." He trailed off thoughtfully, brushing back his long brown locks. "Whatever shall I do with them?"

The seven-year-old child blinked once before answering smoothly. "Kill them."

Hao broke into a grin as he reached down to scoop her up into his arms. "Exactly." He laughed pleasantly, letting her settle on his shoulders. "Shall we go greet them then?"

"Yes Hao-sama." She squeaked.

His laughter echoed off the walls as fire encased the two, transporting them a few miles away to where Yoh's friends were.

0o0

"Dude…we're so lost."

"Shut up!" Ren snapped, turning around to glare at the Ainu.

Lyserg frowned, ignoring the bickering of his two friends. "I don't understand this…" he murmured, staring at his crystal pendulum. (1) "It's been going crazy…pointing in every direction."

Horo groaned and ran a hand through his spiked blue hair. "Damn it." He flopped down on the dusty ground, looking utterly spent.

Ren growled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Get up. We need to find Yoh _now."_

"We've been walking in circles for hours Ren!" Horo protested, adjusting his headband.

As Ren opened his mouth Manta touched his hand softly. "We all want to save Yoh-kun but if you guys lose your strength while looking for him then how do you expect to defeat Hao?"

Ren scowled but had to agree with the smaller boy. He hated to admit it but he was starting to feel aches in his legs from all the walking.

Reluctantly he let himself slide to the ground, dropping his Kwan Dao as well. "Fine, but only for a minute." He grumbled.

Horo grinned half heartedly, leaning back on his hands and staring off into the open sky. "We'll find him…and when we do we'll kick Hao's ass."

A ghost of a smile flitted across Ren's lips as he nodded. Lyserg laughed and sat down beside them, letting his medium swing.

Bason and Kororo hovered next to each other in between Ren and Horo.

All was peaceful for a long moment. Until the pleasant chirping of the birds ceased and the wind suddenly stopped, as if the sky was holding it's breath.

Lyserg's medium began to swing, suddenly pointing northwards.

"Hao." He hissed, leaping onto his feet and glaring ahead into the woody landscape.

Horo got up but Ren was the swiftest, grabbing his weapon and dashing off into the woods. Bason followed him anxiously as Ren leaped over fallen trees and through thorn bushes.

Behind him he could hear his three friends calling out to him to wait but he ignored them and kept running until he could hear them no more.

It wasn't until he reached a clearing that he stopped, breathing quickly to catch his breath.

A small smirk spread across his features as he straightened, glaring at the teen before him. "Bastard."

Hao smiled and waved his hand, letting Opacho drop from his shoulders. "Still a hothead, huh Ren?"

"Where's Yoh?"

Hao cocked his head to the side, still smiling politely. "Yoh? Probably sulking in his room." He chuckled softly. "You care for him an awful lot."

Ren scowled and narrowed his eyes. "He's my friend."

"You never wanted him to be anything more?" Hao teased, his dark eyes boring into Ren's golden orbs.

"What's it to you?" Ren snarled, integrating Bason with his Kwan Dao and pointing it at Hao.

Hao offered him a close-eyed smile before taking a small step forward. "It means nothing to me. I'm simply asking out of curiosity. Yoh will never be yours so it doesn't matter."

Ren bared his teeth angrily and leaped forward. "Shut up!"

With a lazy flick of his hand a wall of flames jumped up, reaching out towards Ren.

The shaman flipped back just in time, his heels just grazing the flames. He landed gracefully but he winced all the same as his feet skidded against the ground.

"Cat like as ever." Hao commented, grinning as a ball of fire was conjured up into his hands. Behind him loomed the large form of the Spirit of Fire.

It's large burning eyes turned on Ren as it stood, letting its master leap onto its hand.

Ren stood and felt his feet burn painfully as he did so. He bit his lip and jumped into the air again, doing his best to ignore the pain it caused.

Hao's eyes flashed as several balls of blue flame were sent in Ren's direction. Ren used his Kwan Dao to shield himself from harm, spinning it easily in his hands. He could feel the heat from the fire all around him as he fell back to the Earth.

"Ren!"

Ren started and turned around to glance at Horo who came bursting out from the woods followed by Lyserg and Manta.

"You idio-!" he broke off into a scream of raw pain as fire coursed down his chest, burning his clothes and skin.

He fell to the ground and writhed, unaware of his friends racing over to him.

His screams filled the clearing yet they didn't reach his ears. He could hear the erratic thrum of his pulse, Hao's maniac laughter from above, and Horo screaming his name.

_Ren!_

_ Ren! _

_Ren! _

Then there was a silence as loud as the pain racing through him.

0o0

Yoh felt strong warm arms wrap around him, like a blanket tucked about him. He snuggled into the warmth, savoring it. It felt so good. Comforting. Secure.

A content sigh escaped his lips when the arms tightened about him, protecting him. But they grew tighter, possessive. Yoh's dream splintered as a feeling of unease crept through him, waking him up rudely to reality.

He clung desperately to the last shards of his dream but they were gone, forcing him to open his blood shot eyes.

The stretch of faded red wall met his eyes. He lay still, listening to the one beside him breathing. The sound was like a clock ticking, rhythmic and soothing.

Soft lips pressed against his bare shoulder; hot breath against his skin.

Yoh closed his eyes for a moment before beginning to squirm. "I was sleeping!" he groaned, wiggling out of the futon and the pair of arms.

Hao smiled up at him. "So you were."

Yoh frowned and said, "Where were you?"

"Aw! Did Yoh-chan miss me?" Hao gushed, sitting up and grinning widely.

"No." His frown deepened as he cautiously sat on the edge of the futon, eyeing his brother warily. 

Hao smirked and leaned forward, noting the way Yoh flinched. "So where are your knights in shining armor?"

Anger flashed in Yoh's eyes. "They're coming."

Hao snorted and shook his head, repressing a chuckle. "Face it otouto, they've abandoned you." He tilted his head to the side, looking thoroughly amused. "Don't you find it odd that they haven't come knocking my castle door done demanding for you?"

"They'll come."

"They don't care about you." Hao said softly, touching Yoh's cheek in a comforting manner. "They couldn't be bothered with someone like you."

"What?"

Hao dug his nails into Yoh's cheek, smiling widely. "Oh yes. They wouldn't want to risk their lives for you…Hao's other half…"

Yoh winced and narrowed his eyes, blinking back the tears. "No. They do care! That's not true!"

Hao laughed. "I can feel your doubt, Yoh."

"They care about me!"

"They hate you."

Yoh stared down at the tangled sheets of the futon for a moment before looking back up. "Ren cares."

Hao let his hand fall away from Yoh's face as he considered these words. Silently he stood up, a malicious grin twisted into his lips. "Ren?" he pretended to think for a moment before speaking. "Oh yes, that's right! Ren's dead."

Yoh stood up abruptly, staring at his twin in disbelief. "Dead?" his eyes were wide and his face was pale.

"I killed him." Hao sniggered, flipping his long hair back.

"Ren…you…no…no…please…" Yoh's eyes shot back and forth, as if searching for his lost friend in the room. His breathes quickened, coming in short gasps as he processed this information.

Ren died.

Hao killed him.

He was dead.

Gone.

Vanished.

_Murdered._

The younger of the two clutched at his head, pulling at his hair as he bent over shaking.

Hao watched with a mildly amused expression, not moving.

That's when a soft harsh laughter filled the large room.

Yoh was laughing.

It was a horrible twisted sound. Not his usual care free laugh that made others smile along with him. This was a sound that would make anyone cringe, wince, flinch. This was the sound of someone breaking.

The laughter grew louder and louder until Yoh was laughing crazily, shaking his head and slapping his knees. Tears flowed freely from his dark, dark eyes as he laughed.

"You've done it Hao…you've broken me." He shook his head, still laughing. And with those words he moved forward and pulled Hao towards him for a kiss.

_-Owari-_

0o0o0o0

Joh: Yeah…that's the end of that.

Jessie: That's…sad…

Joh: Isn't it? -Sigh- Sorry if I depressed you guys…don't hate me…

Jessie: There is a sequel, keep that in mind.

Joh: Yeah…I actually have a lot to say since this is the first time I've ever completed a multi-chapter. Go me! Okay onto my speech. You don't have to read this but it would be nice if you did. Okay:

Just wanna say sorry if the last chapter kind of sucked. I had a lot of ideas for the ending so the middle part may seem somewhat rushed. Please bear with that. I will get started on the sequel right away, so Yay for that!

I've gotten so many reviews for the story and it's made me so happy! Thank you to everyone who's read this all the way to the end and had to deal with my horrible angst. I love you all!

Look out for the sequel, okay?

Submission: Sequel to Resistance


End file.
